Neon Genesis: Goddess: The Past Revisited
by Slayer6
Summary: AU Crossover: The continuing adventures of the Goddess Sayoko.
1. Prologue

I do not own AMG nor Eva, nor Hellsing, nor SMJ. They all belong to their various companies and creators.

Prologue

1997

One Universe over.

Aunt Skuld looked up and began to chant. The circle beneath her began to glow. The others watched as Aunt Skuld began to float about a foot off the ground.

At first, it didn't seem to Asuka as if anything was happening. Then she noticed that the trees were also shifting. The temple house seemed to shift from being intact, to a collapsed state. Her eyes widened as ghost-like figures began to appear off to one side.

As the chanting continued, Belldandy began to notice that Skuld seemed to be tiring. The spell seemed to be taking a lot out of her. It was then that a figure began to appear in a circle directly across from Aunt Skuld. Belldandy's eyes widened as the figure became recognizable. She wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What the hell is Peorth doing there?" asked Urd.

"What's going on?" asked Keiichi. "Who is that?"

"The spell is bringing two points of the timeline together," said Belldandy, "so what we're seeing is this point, about 20 years into the future."

Young Skuld then let out a yelp. The others turned to see the house shifting between being whole and being collapsed. Next to them stood five figures. Two were teenagers who were standing next to a purple-haired woman. They didn't recognize them. The remaining two were very recognizable. One was Urd, who didn't appear to have changed much. The other was Megumi, who...

"God ,I look so... OLD!" shouted Megumi. The ghost image turned and looked right at her. A look of surprise appeared on the images face. She nudged the ghost image of Urd who also turned and reacted with shock. Belldandy continued to stare at the circle. Aunt Skuld, Sayoko and Asuka were now beginning to fade. Sayoko turned and looked at Belldandy. Their eyes were locked on each other.

Sayoko began to feel a sadness take over her as Belldandy and the others began to fade from her view. Sayoko raised her hand and waved. Belldandy returned the wave just as she vanished.

Belldandy let out a sigh and looked over at her sisters and Keiichi. They were still staring at the circle, whose glow was slowly fading.

"Well, that was an experience," Urd finally said.

"One Mara isn't going to forget anytime soon," Keiichi said. He then glanced at Belldandy. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Belldandy replied. "They were from a possible future…….."

"But Mara doesn't know that," Skuld said.

"She'll be thinking about this for awhile," Urd said. "After all, she did get taken down by an older you. She's not exactly dumb."

"I sure she'll find out," Belldandy said softly. Keiichi glanced at Belldandy. He walked up beside her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Belldandy glanced down at him.

"It's just……" Belldandy said, looking back at the now darkened circle. "I wonder what happened to her."

"Her?" Keiichi asked.

"Sayoko," Belldandy said, looking back at him. "She's had so much pain in her life, and yet……. She has so much hope and love, too. I just wonder…… what will become of her."

Keiichi wrapped his arms around Belldandy.

"Maybe we'll find out one day," he said.

"Maybe," Belldandy replied.


	2. Chapter 1

The Past Revisited

Chapter 1

2563

"SENTARO!"

Kensuke sat up abruptly at the shout and looked around. He was sitting on the porch that was attached to his home in the back. The sun was high up in the sky, so it was probably noon. Overall, it had been a rather pleasant weekend……..

"SENTARO! GET BACK HERE!"

…………if only the kids were away at school.

Of course, it wasn't his oldest that caused the problems. She'd stopped the troublemaking long ago. No…... it was the current reigning champion of Troublemaking, Sentaro, causing the fuss now. The back door to the house suddenly crashed open, as Sentaro raced from the house.

"Hi, Dad!" he shouted as he ran past. "Bye, Dad!"

Kensuke watched as his son ran just another 20 yards before vanishing. Kensuke sighed as he heard his son's shout of surprise in the house, just before a loud crash. He then heard his wife scolding him.

'I don't know why he even tries to run anymore,' Kensuke thought. 'Every time he runs, Sayoko just teleports him home. Of course, pointing him at the wall is a new thing, but maybe it will get him to stop.'

The back door of the house opened again, this time letting out Sayoko. She walked over beside Kensuke, then sat down in his lap, leaning her head back on his shoulder. She then let out a content sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What did he do now?" Kensuke asked, looking basically at the top and back of her head.

"He somehow got a box of Aunt Skuld's things off a high shelf in the basement and into his room without anyone knowing," Sayoko said with a sigh. 'Kensuke is really comfortable today.'

Kensuke studied his wife's hair as he spoke. "What's so bad about Skuld's stuff?"

Sayoko snuggled into Kensuke more. "Most of them have self destruct devices in them."

Kensuke froze. "WHAT!"

"Don't worry," she said, grabbing his hand. "Most of them never worked. But still…….. I told him there was a reason they were put out of reach, and not to touch them."

Kensuke relaxed, then felt Sayoko snuggle into him a bit more. As she did, some of her hair moved. Kensuke's eyes widened.

"Hey, Yoko?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed, contently.

"You know how you told me to be honest and inform you about certain things?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well…. Uhh…… You see….." Kensuke sighed, he'd always hated to tell her this. "You have a rather large patch of grey in your hair."

He felt Sayoko tense up, and immediately began the count down.

'5……… 4………. 3………. 2………. 1……..'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Celes perked up slightly at the table she was at. She then glanced over at Mana, who was sitting opposite her at the restaurant, reading quietly.

"Did you…?" Celes began.

Mana nodded, her eye still on her book. "Yep, I heard the Grey hair scream too."

"Oh, good. I always get that confused with the demon attacking scream."

"There's a slight difference in pitch."

Keima suddenly ran out from the kitchen of the restaurant.

"Did you…..?"

"Grey hairs," Celes called out.

"Dammit," Keima cursed. "I keep getting her screams confused."

"See?" Celes said with a smirk. "I'm not the only one."

"Yeah, yeah," Mana muttered, turning a page. "You know what this means, though?"

"Oh, damn," Celes muttered. "She won't try that again. Will she?"

"Try what?" Keima asked.

Mana finally looked up from her book. "Your sister tried the old tried and proven method that woman have used for hundreds of years to hide their age."

"And that is?"

"She dyed it."

Keima shrugged. "So? Lorelei does that and it looks fine."

"Lorelei isn't a goddess, though," Mana said. "Sayoko, even though she is half-mortal, has enough goddess in her that when she tried to dye her hair…… it…. well…….."

"It was a huge mess," Celes stated. "First off, you know how much hair she has…….."

"Yeah," Keima said.

"Well," Mana said, "initially, the dye worked. Then Sentaro or Kris……. did something."

"Usually Sentaro," Celes added.

"Afterward, several of her hairs would be grey." Mana shrugged. "Apparently it's something unique to goddesses, or at least Sayoko."

Keima scratched his head. "But can't she just change her hair color like Rei?"

Mana shook her head. "Nope. That trick only seems to work for the Guardians."

"Great," Keima muttered. "So I get to look forward to having grey hair."

"Well, your mother doesn't have much," Celes pointed out.

"And she has more stress then Sayoko, being the on the Council and all," Mana added.

"She's also a happy person no matter what," Keima added.

"I wouldn't worry about your kid Keima," Mana said with a smile. "Sentaro and Kristine are rather ……… unique. Take my Dawnie. She's never done a thing to give me a grey hair."

* * *

Up in his room, Sentaro sulked. His Mother had taken away all of his Great Aunt Skuld's machines that he had discovered in the basement, saying they were dangerous. Of the machines he had seen, how could they be dangerous? One went in circles, another just jumped. Another one recharged its own batteries, only to drain them before charging again. All in all, the majority had been useless machines. Sentaro couldn't understand why Great Aunt Skuld had made them.

It didn't matter anymore. Now the machines were all hidden off somewhere by his mother, and he doubted he could find them. Sentaro then smiled.

Of course, he knew he could find one.

He reached under his bed and pulled out what looked like a rice cooker. It had been heavily modified and many of its parts and wires were loose. But he could fix that. He was rather smart for his age.

And he really wanted to see what this machine did.

* * *

"My kids are intentionally driving me bananas."

Kensuke sighed and held Sayoko a bit tighter. "They are not."

"Are too."

Kensuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting into this argument with you. You know when I'm telling the truth. I say again, they are not intentionally doing anything to you." Kensuke gently turned Sayoko's face toward his. "Look, Kristine has turned out to be a wonderful goddess, and Sentaro has calmed down quite a bit since Kristine is spending more and more time at the University or in Heaven."

Sayoko sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're right," she agreed. "They are growing up." Suddenly Sayoko tensed.

"What is it?"

"My Babies are growing up!" Sayoko cried out. "I'm getting old!"

"Yoko dear, considering where I was for 500 years……"

"Don't you dare say you're younger then me."

Kensuke opened his mouth a few times, trying to come up with something supportive. Finally he let out a sigh.

"You still have many more years for Sentaro to give you more grey hairs."

"Very supportive. Thanks so much." Sayoko let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. "Mana never had this problem. Dawnie never did anything to stress her out."

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Dawn cringed at her adoptive mother's cry.

"I'm going to become a Valkyrie."

"WHY!"

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"BECAUSE………." Mana's mouth hung open for several moments. "There's…….. You…………. You were mortal!"

"So what?" Dawn replied. "So were several of the other Valkyries."

"You're not Norwegian!"

"They dropped that requirement a long time ago."

"You……" Mana finally shut her mouth and rubbed her face. "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

Dawn shook her head. "I talked to Mrs. Morisato. She said as the Norse Council member she could help me. She said I have a very good chance to get in because I died a virgin."

Mana stared at Dawn, her left eyebrow twitching.

"Sorry Mana-mama, I know. TMI."

"You think?"

"Don't be mad, Mana," Dawn said. "Think of it like this: If I'm a Valkyrie, I could work with you."

"Yes, you could," Mana replied softly. "But then at the End of Time, we would have to fight each other."

Dawn shook her head. "I would never fight you. Besides, Demons and Gods have never gotten along better. There may not be battles anymore."

"Maybe," Mana replied. "Maybe."

* * *

Kensuke remained out on the porch, looking up and watching the stars shoot across the sky. The kids had long since been sent to bed. Well, Kristine at least had been sent. Sentaro had been in his room ever since Sayoko discovered him with Skuld's stuff. The last time either of them had seen him, Sentaro had been sulking on his bed.

"Sayoko around?"

Kensuke jumped slightly. He then turned and glared at Mana.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me," Kensuke replied.

Mana crossed her arms. "I 'sneaked' about as quietly as an elephant in a china shop. That and given the bang from my teleport…….."

"Alright, alright," Kensuke said. "No, Sayoko isn't here right at the moment…."

"Damn," Mana muttered.

Kensuke noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Mana was quiet a moment.

"How did you react when you found out Kristine was going to be a Goddess?"

Kensuke turned and looked back up at the stars.

"Well, of course I was happy," he replied. "She was going to be just like her Mother and Grandmother. Then, after awhile, I started to worry for her. I mean, I know how it affected Sayoko to watch her father grow old and be unable to do anything to help. And then when he finally passed away…….." Kensuke saw Mana nod in understanding. "Then, of course, there's my perspective. Being a Goddess is not exactly the safest thing to be. Look what happened to Sayoko back when Loki went nuts. She almost died." Kensuke paused for a moment. "I know that Kristine is happy being a Goddess, and no matter what, I'll support her." He then glanced back at Mana. "What brought that question on?"

Mana didn't look at him. "Suppose that Sentaro decided to be a criminal?"

"Ouch." Kensuke winced. "He is on his way to that, isn't he? If he did, besides the fact I'd ground him for life, I'd probably get extremely frustrated that I let him get that far, and go break something. Now, why the questions?"

"Dawnie is joining the Valkyries," Mana said, looking straight at Kensuke.

"Oh," Kensuke replied, understanding Mana's current turmoil. "What did you tell her?"

"I tried to talk her out of it," Mana said, "but in the end, it is her choice. I can't choose it for her." Mana then sighed. "Still……"

"You're frustrated," Kensuke said, "and you want to pound something."

"Yes," Mana replied.

"So did Sayoko." Kensuke pointed up towards the stars. Mana watched the stars shooting across, before she realized…..

"What the hell is she doing?" Mana shouted.

"Relieving stress," Kensuke replied.

* * *

Sayoko floated in her goddess outfit in the blackness of space. Terra 2 was just a large beach ball floating in the distance. In front of her was the system's asteroid belt. She looked carefully along belt, till she found nice-sized asteroid. Then, with a cry, she sent a force bolt ripping through space toward the asteroid. The bolt slammed into the asteroid, engulfing one side in flame and hurtling it toward the sun. Sayoko watched her newest shooting star with a smirk.

"Nice. But what did that rock ever do to you?"

Sayoko turned about to see Mana just behind her.

"Just relieving stress," Sayoko replied. "I get less grey hair afterwards. Why are you here?"

"I may be on the road to grey hair and want to head it off," Mana replied.

"Oh, really? What kind of stress?"

"Dawnie as a Valkyrie."

"Pull up a rock."

* * *

Back on Terra 2, Kensuke watched as the number of shooting stars increased. Then there was nothing. Then he spotted another shooting star. It hurtled across space, then seemed to hit something and bounce back the way it came. The shooting star then hit something else and went off in another direction. Something about this movement seemed very familiar to Kensuke as he watched this strange bouncing movement continue.

Then it dawned on him.

Sayoko and Mana were playing a cosmic-sized game of pong.

"They're really have too much fun," Kensuke muttered.

* * *

Upstairs, Sentaro had finished his repairs to the rice cooker.

At least he thought he'd fixed it.

The only way to be sure was to turn it on. So he did.

The lid of the rice cooker opened and the inside glowed a bright white. A vortex soon appeared, seeming to suck in everything in sight.

Only Sentaro couldn't feel a thing. Neither did anything in his room, apparently.

Across the hall, Kristine awoke to a strange tugging on her. The tug grew stronger, pulling her out of her bed.

"GAH!" she cried out as she fell from her bed, only she never hit the floor. She zipped across her room and into her door with a heavy thud. Kristine stayed there a moment, dazed and stuck to her door. She could only slide her arms and legs along the door, she wasn't strong enough to overcome whatever had her pinned to the door. Unable to free herself, she called out to the only one on earth who could help her, second to her mother.

"DADDY!"

* * *

Kensuke fell over backwards in his chair at his daughter's cry. He immediately did the thing that all fathers everywhere did when their child called out to them. He raced up the stairs and opened her door. The question 'What's wrong?' never came out of his mouth. Instead he was hit full-on by his daughter's body. Just as quickly, she flew across the hall and slammed into her brother's door, causing it to crash open.

Sentaro looked up as his door flew open and watched as his sister flew screaming toward the rice cooker. She stopped just short of it. Sentaro looked back and spotted his father holding on to the doorframe with one arm, and Kristine's leg with the other.

"SENTARO!" Kensuke shouted. "SHUT IT OFF!"

Not one to argue with his parents, Sentaro reached down and hit the button on the rice cooker. The cooker's glow diminished slightly. As it diminished, Kensuke fell back from the room, pulling Kristine with him. Just as quickly, the glow intensified more then before. Kristine started back towards the cooker. Kensuke planted his feet on either side of Sentaro's door and pulled Kristine as tightly as he could to his body. This lead to a slightly awkward position between the two, but neither cared at the moment.

"SENTARO!" they both cried. "SHUT IT OFF!"

"I CAN'T!" Sentaro shouted back, his hand still hitting the button.

* * *

Sayoko and Mana appeared just a little ways from the house. They then walked up towards the house.

"Well, that was fun," Mana said.

"Yep," Sayoko replied. "We'll have to do that ag…."

"SENTARO! SHUT IT OFF!"

Sayoko and Mana glanced at each other. Then ran the rest of the way to the house. They opened the front door and took one step inside. Immediately they found themselves swept off their feet and being pulled upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mana shouted.

Sentaro continued to hit buttons, any button, trying to get the machine to turn off. Kristine was still screaming, clinging desperately to her father, trying to prevent herself from being sucked in.

A loud shout came from the stairs. Mana soon flew into the room. The Demoness grabbed at the ceiling light, clutching it tightly.

"MOMMA!" Kristine suddenly shouted.

Sentaro turned from the Demoness clinging to his ceiling light to see his sister now reaching out and clutching at their mother's hands, keeping their mother from being sucked in.

"SENTARO!" Kensuke shouted, heavy stress in his voice from holding on to his wife and child from the rice cooker. "SMASH IT!"

Sentaro turned and dove into his closet, looking for something to break the cooker. As he did so, a loud creaking could be heard just over the roar of the cooker. Mana looked up to see cracks forming around the light she was clinging to.

"Oh, shit," Mana mumbled, just before the light gave way. With a cry of shock, Mana vanished into the cooker.

Kristine held onto her mother's hands as tight as she could. But her mother was in full goddess dress, meaning she also wore the usual half gloves. These silken gloves didn't give Kristine enough grip to hold on to her mother.

"Momma!" Kristine cried. "You're slipping!"

"SAYOKO!" Kensuke cried, having heard his daughter, but unable to see anything due to Kristine's nightgown.

A calm look came over Sayoko's face as she looked back at Kristine.

"Take care of your father," she said softly.

"No, Momma!" Kristine cried. "Don't……." But it was too late.

Sayoko slipped the half gloves off, leaving them in Kristine's hands. She flew feet first into the rice cooker and vanished. Kristine stared blankly at the cooker, wondering if she'd join her mother next when the cooker gave one final gasp, and shut down completely.

Kensuke fell on his back, his daughter on top of him. No one in the room moved. Sentaro remained hidden back in his closet, staring at the now silent rice cooker. Slowly he turned his head until his eyes met those of his sibling. Kristine's eyes were full of tears.

"You vaporized Mom!" she cried out.

* * *

Yggdrasil Control

Heaven

Urd let out a sigh and stared at the young goddess standing before her at the SysOp chair.

"Could you explain this to me again?" Urd asked.

The young goddess, looked like every other goddess, other than that she was now sporting cat ears and a tail, looked down at her feet before replying.

"I was uhh… trying to….. uhh….. you know…. I…" the goddess began before she was interrupted by the phone. Urd sighed and picked it up.

"Operator. How may I…."

"URD!" Urd pulled from phone from her ear, the shout echoing around the control room.

Urd waited a moment, then put the phone back to her ear. "Kristine, you don't need to shout! I can hear perfectly fine."

"Sentaro vaporized Mom!"

"WHAT!" Now Urd was on her feet. "HE WHAT!"

"Sentaro had one of Great Auntie Skuld's machines and now Mom's been vaporized!"

Urd reached over and jammed her finger on the intercom button. "SKULD!" she screamed. "GET THE HELL IN HERE!" She then turned back to the phone. "Are you sure she's vaporized?"

"She's not here!"

Urd looked down at the very confused Operators. "Chrono! Ex! Erie! FIND SAYOKO NOW!"

"Oh," Kristine added, "did I mention he vaporized Mana, too?"

"HE DID WHAT!"

"Who did what?" Skuld asked, walking into the room with Asuka behind her. "And why are you screaming at me halfway across Yggdrasil?"

Urd turned towards Skuld. "Sentaro vaporized Sayoko and Mana with one of your machines."

The entire room gasped.

"HE WHAT!" Skuld now shouted.

* * *

Terra 2

Ten minutes later

Sentaro stared silently from where he still remained in his closet, watching as Great Auntie Skuld looked over the rice cooker, as well as glancing at a scanner she had brought with. Belldandy stood silently watching beside Kensuke. Kristine had been reluctantly taken back to bed by Asuka and the recently arrived Celes. Urd remained in heaven, searching all over Yggdrasil for some sign of Sayoko. Finally, Skuld stood up. She gave a glance into the closet at Sentaro, then turned and looked at Belldandy and Kensuke.

"No one was vaporized," she stated.

"Then where are they?" Belldandy asked. Asuka and Celes now reentered the room.

"Near as I can tell, Sentaro (everyone glanced at the closet. Sentaro moved back into the furthest corner from them.) some how rewired the bug catcher so that it would only pull in deities. But instead of sending them off where all the bugs went, they got sent elsewhere."

"WHERE?" Belldandy and Kensuke asked.

"Actually….. 'where' isn't the proper term," Skuld said. "More like 'when'."

"Oh, no," Asuka muttered. "Not again."

"Again?" Celes and Belldandy repeated.

"Again," Skuld replied. "About 500 years ago, before they left High School, Asuka and Sayoko got zapped to an alternate universe in the past. One where they ran into us just after that first Christmas."

Belldandy gave a slight shudder at the memory of that Christmas.

"We were there for several days until Skuld came to get us," Asuka added. She then looked at Skuld. "So is she back there again?"

Skuld shrugged. "I don't know. I have to go over the readings I have, and I have to look over this cooker again before I can determine anything. All I do know is that Sayoko is cut off from Yggdrasil, which means……."

"….Which means she's going to have to use her backup energy source," Belldandy finished.

Skuld nodded. "She is."

"She does have Mana though, right?" Kensuke said. The two goddesses just looked at him. "Well, doesn't she?"

"She might be with her," Skuld said. "She might not be. They could both be separated across time, or in different realities. Also, I don't know if Mana has access to her powers or not. Mara might know. Right now, I have to figure this all out." Skuld then turned and left the room, carrying the cooker.

Kensuke stared at a spot in the floor, and then glanced over at Sentaro, still hidden in the closet. Belldandy saw this, then looked over at Asuka and Celes.

"Come on, Kensuke," Celes said. "Let's go get a drink, eh?"

"Yeah, a drink sounds great about now," Asuka added.

The two pulled Kensuke out, leaving Belldandy alone with her grandson.

Belldandy sat down on the bed, then looked into the closet.

"Sentaro," she said. Her voice was very calm, but her face, her face held a very serious look. Sentaro knew he was in deep trouble. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mana blinked.

She was on her back, staring up at a cloud filled, orange tinted sky. She turned her head to the side. All she could see was miles and miles of sand and rock. No trees. No grass. No signs of life.

The Demoness stood up and took another look around.

"Where the hell am I?" she finally muttered. She looked up again at the sky. It wasn't yet dark enough for her to see any stars. She reached into her robes and pulled out the small communicator she had been given by Skuld several months before. The communicator was the exact same type that many Gods and Goddesses now carried. Unfortunately, a glance at it's screen showed her it would be of no help. It wasn't receiving any kind of signal.

"What the Hell is going on?" Mana said aloud again. She then thought for a moment.

She needed to get to Heaven to find out what was going on. But, she was unable to get to Heaven without help from a God or Goddess. There was one alternative means of getting to Heaven though, and that was through Hell, a place Mana had tried to avoid as much as she possibly could. It wasn't as though she wasn't permitted in Hell, in fact, Hild told her she wished Mana would visit more. It was just that Mana preferred the surface world or Heaven.

With a sigh, Mana made her choice, and vanished in a fireball.

* * *

Hell

The spot Mana reappeared in surprised her. It was definitely Hell, but Hell as it looked many hundreds of years ago. Mana wondered through the streets of Hell, looking at things that hadn't existed in a long time. She would have continued to explore, but was bumped into by another Demon, sending both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Scum." The other Demon said with a snarl.

Mana, having been raised by the Queen, wasn't about to let another Demon get away with calling her scum. Not while she was a Demon Class 0. Mana stood up and gave the demon her best glare, one that sent chills down others spines.

"Who are you calling scum, Worm?" Mana replied, her voice very commanding.

The Demon faltered slightly under the glare, then straightened.

"I'm calling you scum!" he replied, "I am a First Class Demon! You should be Honored I even spoke to you!"

Mana smirked. "And Class 0 doesn't usually talk to low level scum like you. Now get out of my sight!" Mana shouted, tossing a force bolt at the other Demon. The Demon took off running, the force bolt following close behind him. Mana waited for the demon to completely vanish from view before letting out a sigh. She hadn't had to face another Demon like that in almost 400 years. Not since she'd become a first class at least. Until she'd become a class 0, there had always been someone higher up you had to suck up to. Of course, Hild, Mara, or Welsper had usually been with her, so she didn't really have to boot lick, but still…….

Mana continued to wonder around Hell, looking for the Gate that would lead to the Heavens. Unfortunately, it did not seem like the Gate existed, and she wasn't about to ask for directions. That left one place for her to go.

* * *

Earth.

Mana appeared in the location her old house was located.

Or….apparently….where it used to be located.

All around her were trees and brush.

No sign of any human occupation.

Mana now walked over to a nearby rock and sat down to think this over. She'd been sucked into whatever device Sentaro had been working on. She'd ended up on some dust bound planet. Hell was looking as it did in several hundred years. And now the spot where her old home had been looked as if it had never seen a human. It was like………….

Mana's eyes widened. She quickly pulled out the God Communicator again. This time it picked up a signal. It wasn't Yggdrasil though. It was the GPS system that the mortals had put up into space so long ago.

And what it said on the screen of the communicator shocked Mana.

According to it, Mana was in the right spot, just the wrong time.

It was 2005.

Mana blinked and then had the communicator recheck.

It flashed the date again.

June 15, 2005.

Mana got up and paced about. This was impossible. There was no way she could be in 2005. It just wasn't possible. But then……… it did explain that planet she had appeared on. After all, Terra 2 wouldn't be found by Humans for another two hundred years. It also explained why Hell looked like it was hundreds of years in the past. What wasn't explained was why her home wasn't here. After Second Impact, new towns and housing areas were built all over away from the coasts in the US where she lived. There wasn't a sign of any housing anywhere near her current location.

Mana looked down at her communicator again. She still needed help. She knew no one in Hell would help her. She needed help from the heavens.

And there was only one place on Earth she could get that help.

* * *

Nekomi, Japan.

Mana, now wearing jeans and a t-shirt, walked down the street. She knew that Sayoko had been born in this town, but she herself had never seen it, or the Temple she had heard so much about. Nekomi itself looked pretty much like a University town in the US. College students were hanging out at various spots all over, either eating, studying, or chatting with friends. Mana fit right in with them for the most part. She did receive several curious looks due to the patch over her right eye, but there was little she could do to hide it.

She spent the better part of two hours walking about the town, looking for, but finding no temple. Finally she gave up on finding it on her own and walked into a small motorcycle shop.

"Hello!" the woman behind the counter said, "Welcome to the Whirlwind!"

"Hi." Mana replied, "I need directions."

"Well I can certainly help you with that!" the woman replied cheerfully, "Where are you going?"

"I'm trying to reach the Tariki Hongan-ji." Mana said.

The woman behind the counter blinked, and Mana noticed.

"Well." The woman said recovering, "I know where that temple is! I'll write down some directions for you." The woman quickly jotted down directions on a piece of paper and handed them to Mana. "Here you go."

"Thank you ma'am." Mana replied, bowing slightly. She then turned and left the shop, but paused just outside the door. She could hear the woman walking around, then dialing on a phone.

"Urd? It's Chihiro." The woman said into the phone. "Someone was in here asking about directions to the Temple. I never saw her before. She has red hair and looks Japanese. She even spoke it clearly. She might show up in awhile, I gave her looping directions. I figured I'd warn you because of the squirt. Alright. Say Hi to Bell and K."

Mana walked away from the shop.

"It's Auburn hair lady." Mana muttered, "I don't have Asuka hair." Mana paused and looked around. A few people were looking at her funny.

"I have to stop talking to myself." Mana muttered again. She pulled out the directions, then compared them to what she had on the Gods communicator. The route 'Chihiro' would have her take looped back around several times before reaching her destination. Mana turned and looked off towards the hills. She could just make out the roof of the temple in the distance.

'Better to get there and get this over with.' Mana thought.

She turned and headed down an alley. Within seconds she vanished from the alley, reappearing just beside the outer wall of the Temple complex. Mana walked along the wall until she came to the front entrance. She walked up the path towards the temple, then turned and headed towards the caretaker's house beside it. A young girl was playing out front with a cloth doll. Mana walked up to her.

"Hello." Mana said in a friendly voice.

The girl jumped and turned around. Mana's eye widened at the girl's features. She had a blue elongated diamond on her forehead, as well as triangles beneath each eye. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes a bright blue. Mana's mind finally registered that she was looking at a young Sayoko. The young girl pointed at Mana.

"You're a Demon!" she said.

Mana blinked, then realized that her markings hadn't yet vanished from her teleport.

"Well……yeah." Mana said.

"Demons are bad." The young Sayoko said.

"Yeah," Mana replied sadly, "They are."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" came a sudden shout.

Mana turned just in time to see a lightning bolt heading straight towards her. Mana raised her shield just in time to absorb the bolt. When the smoke cleared, Mana found herself confronting a very angry Urd. Behind her was Megumi Morisato, Sayoko's Mortal Aunt. She was holding the young Goddess in her arms. Mana looked back at Urd.

"I'm not here to fight." Mana said.

"I don't care!" Urd shouted back, "There's no way I'm going to trust any Demon. Not since you tried to abduct Sayoko!"

Mana blinked. "But I…."

"I don't want to hear it!" Urd shouted, "Now get out of here!"

"But…..!" Mana began again.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Urd tossed another lightning bolt at Mana. Mana leaped out of the way and tossed a weak force bolt at Urd. The bolt slammed into Urd, causing both Megumi and Sayoko to shout in surprise. Urd landed hard on the porch of the house. Mana walked quietly up to Urd and looked down at her.

"I only came here to…." Mana began before something slammed into her head. "….get help." She finished before collapsing on top of Urd.

Urd looked up at her youngest Sister, who still held her mallet at the ready.

"Nice one Skuld."

"Thanks." A nineteen-year old Skuld put her mallet on her back and then helped her oldest sister out from under the Demoness. "Is this the one Chihiro warned us about?"

"She does have red hair." Urd said, "But why didn't the Demon wards work? They should have detected her and repulsed her before she got anywhere near the house."

Megumi put Sayoko down. "Go inside and watch TV ok?"

"Ok Auntie." Sayoko replied before running off. Megumi waited then turned to Skuld.

"Why didn't your robots detect her?" Megumi asked.

Skuld turned and looked over at Banpei, who was just rolling around the corner.

"Banpei." She commanded, "reinitialize your demon detectors and scan the area."

Banpei bleeped, then paused a moment. He then bleeped again and continued to patrol.

Skuld looked at the others confused. "He says he can't detect any Demons."

"What about her?" Urd asked, pointing at Mana.

Skuld walked over and nudged the Demoness in the side with her foot, rolling her over. Both goddesses and mortal gasped when they saw her face.

"But she had demon markings earlier!" Urd said, "I know I saw them!"

"You did." Megumi replied, "I saw them too. You think she was taken over by a Demon? Like I was by Mara?"

"She still wouldn't have made it this far inside the wards." Urd replied.

Skuld bent over and gently frisked the Demoness. Finding a lump in the Demoness' pocket, she reached in and pulled out a wallet.

"How many demons carry a wallet?" Skuld asked.

"None." Urd replied.

"This one does." Skuld opened the wallet, then blinked. "This is a driver's license says she's Mana Kirishima, and its set to expire in the year 2078!"

"WHAT!" both Urd and Megumi shouted.

"Gets better," Skuld continued, "This says she was born in 2001."

"She sure doesn't look 4." Megumi said.

Urd frowned. "No. She doesn't. Anything else in there Skuld?"

"Well yeah." Skuld flipped through the wallet. "Got a picture of Mana here and your mother, Mara and……" Skuld looked over at Urd. "Welsper, as a cat."

Urd and Megumi blinked at each other, then looked back at Skuld.

"What's up?"

The three turned around to see Keiichi and Belldandy walking up the front walk.

"We caught ourselves a Demon." Urd said, "Only….there's something off about her."

"What do you mean?" Belldandy asked.

"Well first she's carrying a mortal Driver's license, which claims she was born in 2001, and the license expires in 2078."

Belldandy and Keiichi looked at Urd, then down at the unconscious Demoness.

"We also found a picture of her, my Mother, Mara, and Welsper."

Skuld flipped through another page. "Got another picture here. Looks like it was taken in school with………" Skuld's face went white.

"What is it Skuld?" Urd asked.

Skuld continued to stare at the picture and say nothing. Urd walked over and grabbed the wallet, then looked at the picture. Her face too went white. She then turned and handed it over to Belldandy. Keiichi and Megumi both peered over the goddess's shoulder to see the picture.

In it, the Demoness was sitting beside seven other students. Five they couldn't identify. But two they knew all too well from eight years before. One was a red head by the name of Asuka Langley Sohryu. The other was a young teenage goddess by the name of Sayoko Morisato.

"Oh my." Belldandy whispered.

* * *

"Ow…..my head." Mana mumbled. She felt something wet pressed against her forehead. It was very nice, but her head still throbbed. Slowly she opened her eye and found herself looking up at several blue-eyed goddesses.

"Sayoko?" Mana mumbled softly.

"No." the Goddess replied, "I'm Belldandy."

Mana chuckled. "First time I've made that mistake."

"So you've met me before?" Belldandy asked.

"Yep." Mana replied, blinking her eye. She'd finally stopped seeing multiple goddesses. "You make a great curry."

"Thank you." Belldandy said with a slight smile. "But you know who I am. Who are you?"

"Mana Kirishima, Demoness Class 0. At your service."

"If I may say Miss Kirishima, you are unlike any Demoness I have met."

"Call me Mana. And I assume you've never met a Half Mortal Half Demon before."

Belldandy blinked. "I never knew they existed."

"I'm the only one." Mana slowly sat up and looked at Belldandy, then down at the wet cloth in her hands. "You always treat Demons this pleasantly?"

"Only ones from the future." Mana turned to see Skuld standing in the doorway, her mallet at the ready. "The rest we boot out of Nekomi."

"How did you know I'm from the future?" Mana asked confused.

Skuld flipped Mana her wallet.

"Interesting pictures in there." Skuld said, "Including a Goddess and a Red head we met about eight years ago."

Mana blinked and looked back at Belldandy.

"Let's go into the kitchen and we can explain." Belldandy said.

* * *

Mana sat at the table across from the three goddesses, as well as Keiichi and Megumi as they told how Sayoko and Asuka had come to visit them eight years before. Young Sayoko was still off watching TV. When they were done speaking, Mana stared at the table a moment.

"She never told me." Mana whispered.

"Well you are a Demon." Urd said, "Maybe she didn't want to share that with you."

"But we talked about everything." Mana replied.

"How is she?" Belldandy finally asked, "Is she in college? Is Asuka still with the boy she liked?"

Mana blinked. "Um, Sayoko graduated College a long time ago."

"She was still in High School eight years ago." Skuld said, "So she what? Graduated from College 2 years ago?"

Mana shook her head. "You don't understand. If I get what you're telling me, Sayoko ended up here one year before I arrived at her High School. That was over 540 years ago."

All the goddesses and mortals present stared at Mana stunned.

"But….that…" Skuld stuttered.

"540 years…." Keiichi repeated.

"Damn." Urd muttered, "That's old."

"How did you meet Sayoko?" Belldandy asked.

"That all depends on which time you mean." Mana said with a slight smile. "See, I was raised by Hild, Mara, and Welsper."

"What about your parents?" Megumi asked.

Mana's face darkened. "Father was a high ranking Demon that decided to have 'fun' on the mortal world."

All three goddesses winced. Megumi and Keiichi saw the goddesses' reaction and figured it was bad.

"Mom survived the attack, and I was born. Later, Father came back to finish what he started. He killed Mom………I was saved by Hild's Guards. She then raised me." Mana paused a moment, then continued. "The first time I met Sayoko was when we became Doublets."

"But your not supposed to remember that!" Urd said. "That's what makes the system work!"

"I know that." Mana replied, "Neither of us remembered that event until we had met for the second time, at Toyko-2 High School. I was trying to earn my First Class Demonship. I didn't know Sayoko was even a Goddess till she came to rescue her friends from me. There was a brief fight, and I lost. Sayoko forgave me for it, and eventually, so did her friends." Mana chuckled. "Asuka took a bit longer. We may have seen each other off and on other the past 500 years, but Sayoko and I have still remained good friends, through bad times and good."

"So what brought you here?" Skuld asked.

Mana frowned. "I don't know exactly. Sayoko and I were outside her house when we heard shouting from inside. As soon as I entered the house, I was pulled upstairs by something. I ended up in her sons room with a death grip on a ceiling light, trying not to get sucked in by a rice cooker."

"Rice Cooker?" all three Goddesses aid, looking at each other.

"Yeah. Why…..?" Mana began before Skuld ran out of the room. She returned a second later with a machine. Mana immediately backed away. "Keep that thing away from me!"

"I made this a few years back to remove bugs." Skuld said, "It would suck them off to another dimension."

"All I know is that thing suck me here." Mana said, "And Sayoko and her daughter were also trying to keep themselves from being sucked in."

"We'll try to help you out." Belldandy said, "You belong in your own time, just like Asuka and Sayoko."

"Thank you." Mana said, bowing slightly.

"I'll go see if I still have that spell the other Skuld used to bring them all back." Skuld said, standing up. "Maybe Mana can adapt it for her use." She then left the room.

"I'll go up to Yggdrasil and see what it says." Urd said, "Between Peorth and me, we'll find something." She turned and went into the living room and vanished into the TV.

Keiichi glanced at the clock. "I need to get to work. Chihiro will be worried." He looked over at Megumi. "You need a lift into town?"

"No." Megumi said, shaking her head, "I'll be fine."

"Alright." Keiichi left. Soon the sound of his motorcycle starting up could be heard. Mana let out another chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Megumi asked.

"That motorcycle saw a lot of use." Mana said, "And I was an unfortunate victim of Sayoko's need for a passenger several times." Mana let out a sigh, then looked at Belldandy. "I don't suppose you could tell me why your sisters and Megumi here freaked out over me being a Demon?"

Belldandy looked off towards where her daughter sat in the living room.

"Since Sayoko was born," she began, "Hild has tried to kidnap her numerous times."

"What for?" Mana asked.

Belldandy shrugged. "I don't know. Urd thinks Hild wants to make Sayoko a demon and use her against Heaven. Some in heaven think Hild would use Sayoko to break Keiichi and myself up." Belldandy sighed. "Regardless, Sayoko won't be safe until she goes to meet her doublet."

"That won't be for another two years." Mana said softly.

Belldandy nodded. "Until then, my sisters and I are constantly watching her."

"What about Chihiro? I know she called up here."

"Ah." Belldandy replied with a smile. "You see, a few years ago, Mara tried to ruin an Motor Club race. Only she wrecked the Formula One club's car instead. Aoshima was furious and yelled at Mara, in a spot where our Motor Club saw them. She then went and tried to curse the club, but I stopped her. Afterward, Keiichi and I explained everything to them. So now they know the secret of myself and my sisters."

"So when Demons started to try and abduct Sayoko…." Mana began.

"The Club and its members are all over the city." Belldandy said, "And as I said, the entire club knows the secret. So when they see a suspicious person, they report it to us right away."

Mana looked over at Sayoko, who was clutching her doll tightly to her chest as she watched TV.

"Don't worry Belldandy." She said, "As long as I'm here, no Demon will touch a hair on her head. I promise you that."

Belldandy normally didn't take Demons at their word, manly because demons most often always broke their word. But something about Mana made her trust the Demoness, and believe that she would carry through on her promise.

* * *

That night.

Mana couldn't sleep.

It wasn't that the bed she was in wasn't comfortable. In fact, it was probably the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in. This was different. Something was nagging Mana at the back of her mind and wouldn't go away. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw a brown haired demon, one that was familiar, yet unknown to her. There was something else besides that vision that kept her awake. The feeling someone else was near.

Mana stood up and moved past the sleeping Megumi to the door. She slid it open and looked out into the hallway. All the other doors were closed. Mana moved silently past Keiichi and Belldandy's room, and then paused at Sayoko's room. She slid open the door and peered in.

The young goddess was fast asleep, holding her doll. Sitting against the wall was Sigel, one of Skuld's robots. Seeing nothing out of place, Mana walked out into the living room, and then outside.

Banpei-kun still patrolled the yard. He paused for a moment and took notice of the Demoness, then continued on. Mana walked down the walkway and out onto the street. When she was about one hundred yards from the temple, she stopped and spoke.

"Show yourself." She ordered.

With a flash of smoke, a small three-foot tall version of Hild appeared.

"I'm surprised that a mortal such as you was able to detect me." Hild said.

"Maybe there is more to me then meets the eye." Mana said with a slight smirk. Her demonic markings flared into existence. Hild's eyes widened slightly.

"So, there is a wolf amongst the sheep. Excellent."

"This wolf will guard those sheep." Mana said.

Hild frowned. "You dare defy me? I wish that child of mortal and goddess to be mine."

"What for." Mana said, "What use do you have for a half mortal half Goddess?"

Hild smiled, "I wish to make her a demon, a weapon against the heavens. Should that happen, I'm sure the mortal will gladly break the contract with that goddess in order to get his child back. But then, the child will be his own destruction."

Mana turned away from Hild. "You're a monster."

"No. Just the Queen of Hell, doing her best to cause the mortals to despair."

Mana turned around and glared at Hild.

"Hear me Queen. I will defend that child from you."

"You're a Demon." Hild replied, "You must obey me."

"You are not my Queen though." Mana replied, "My Queen has long decided to live in peace with the Heavens."

Hild's eyes narrowed. "Rest assured, that is not my intention."

"We shall see won't we?"

"You will regret defying me." Hild said, "You will live out your days in pain."

Mana lightly brushed the eye patch over her right eye.

"I've experienced more pain then you can ever hope to inflict on me." Mana then turned and started back towards the temple.

Hild snarled and sent a force bolt after her. Mana turned and easily stopped it in mid air, then sent it right back at it's owner. Hild raised a force field just as the bolt hit. The Queen of Hell was momentarily covered in black smoke. When it cleared, Mana was no longer in sight.

"It appears there is a new player." Hild muttered to herself, "Plans will have to be adjusted."

* * *

Mana walked back into the house. There to greet her was Belldandy in her night robe.

"What happened?" Belldandy asked.

"Nothing." Mana replied, "I just needed a bit of fresh air so I took a walk."

"Mana," Belldandy said, her eyes showing her concern, "I felt a demonic presence near to the temple."

Mana sighed. "I should have expected that. I ran into Queen Hild."

"And?" Belldandy asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Mana gave Belldandy a confident smile. "She is temporarily rethinking her plans regarding your daughter."

Belldandy clutched her hands. "But won't you be putting yourself in danger?"

"Perhaps." Mana replied, as she slowly walked back to the bedroom she shared with Megumi, "But it's a small price to pay when one has a lot of debt to repay." Mana then vanished into the bedroom, leaving Belldandy to ponder the Demoness' words.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"So you finally have arrived."

Mana turned and stared at the brown hair-demon.

"Who are you?" Mana asked.

The brown-haired demon smiled.

"I am that which Demons have feared for so long, for I possessed powers that not even the Queen herself had."

Mana's eyes widened. "The Soultaker."

The Demoness nodded. "That is what they came to call me."

"You're dead."

The Soultaker sighed. "I suppose I am, in the physical sense. But apart of me still lives in her." Sayoko appeared beside the Soultaker. "And of course, part of me lives within my grandchild."

Mana's eyes widened. "What?"

The Soultaker smiled. "You never knew did you? Your father was my son. That makes you my grandchild." The Soultaker chuckled and slowly circled Sayoko. "Ironic isn't it that the Goddess I once possessed in my power is your friend and doublet. The Fates were always a bit off. Of course, those particular Fates are long gone, and your friend and her elders are in control."

Mana glared at the Soultaker. "What do you want?"

"The young are so demanding these days." The Soultaker sighed. She then turned and narrowed her eyes at Mana. "You are my Grandchild, and thus, are the inheritor of my power."

"Maybe I don't want your power."

"You will find my power to be useful in the coming days." The Soultaker said, "With it, you could take down Hild herself." The Soultaker glanced of to the side. "Now you'd better rest up. Your conscience will be arriving soon."

"My what?" Mana asked confused, but already the Soultaker had vanished.

Mana sat up abruptly and looked around. The morning sun was just beginning to creep into the sky. From the kitchen, she could hear the clatter of pans moving on the stove, a sign that Belldandy was already up and about. Mana laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

'I really need to ask Sayoko how she put up with that bitch of a demon.' She thought.

* * *

Mana sat across from Sayoko, watching the young Goddess take more delight in playing with her food, then actually eating it.

"You know it's more healthy if you actually eat that Munchkin." Megumi said with a smile.

Sayoko just giggled and continued to play with her breakfast.

"Yoko dear." Belldandy said as she sat down. "You know better then to play with your food."

Sayoko looked down at the table. "Sorry Momma."

Mana chuckled as the Young Goddess finally started to eat her food.

"Something funny?" Mana looked up to see Belldandy looking at her curiously.

"I just realized." Mana said, "Sayoko would just die if I mentioned this to her kids."

Belldandy blinked. "That's right. I forgot you mentioned that last night."

"Bell's a Grandmother?" Megumi asked.

"Well...yes." Mana said, watching as Belldandy paled. "Kristine is about 16 now, and Sentaro is like 11."

"Goddess and God?" Megumi asked.

"No. Sentaro is one hundred percent mortal. Kristine made First Class goddess about a year ago."

"Bet that leads to some problems." Megumi said.

Mana sighed. "You really have no idea."

"What kind of problems?" Belldandy asked, curiously.

"Well," Mana said, "I'm pretty sure Sentaro is jealous of the fact his big sister has powers and he doesn't. Thus, he tries to get more attention by misbehaving."

"Misbehaving?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Mana sighed, "I wonder what Sayoko is up to?"

"Maybe she's trying figure out how to get you back?" Megumi asked.

Mana was about to reply when a loud beeping began. Megumi, Belldandy and Young Sayoko all looked at Mana who reached into a pocket and pulled out a small circular device.

"What is that?" Megumi asked.

"God's Communicator." Mana said, "Since there aren't many phones, they needed a new way of communicating. Aunt Skuld gave me this to keep in touch."

"So they found you?" Belldandy asked.

"No." Mana set the communicator on the table and hit a button. A 3-D map flared into view over the table. It floated a second before zooming in on one specific area where a red dot blinked rapidly.

"Damn." Mana muttered standing up. Her Demoness outfit flashed into existence around her, complete with helmet.

"What is it?" Belldandy asked, pulling little Sayoko to her and holding the child tightly.

"God Distress System." Mana said, "It's activated when a God or Goddess is in danger."

"Do you know who?" Megumi asked.

Mana hit a button and an image flashed up over the table. Megumi and Belldandy each let out a gasp. Mana let out a low whistle.

"Guess she got sucked in too."

* * *

Megumi and Mana walked down a street in downtown Nekomi following the distress signal.

"You sure it's this way?" Megumi asked.

"Positive." Mana said. She then paused and looked at the communicator's screen. "I think it is."

"Lovely."

"By the way, you think you could change out of that outfit? You look ridiculous."

"Fine." Mana's outfit flared for a second, then she reappeared in her t-shirt and jeans again. "Happy?"

"Yes."

Mana looked up from the communicator and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Nekomi Tech." Megumi replied, "Which I think you would have asked before you changed."

Mana ignored Megumi, and looked down at the screen, then back up.

"What's over that way?"

Megumi looked. "The Motor Club's clubhouse is over there."

Mana sighed. "Then I guess we don't need this anymore." She put the communicator away and started walking towards the clubhouse. "I should have known."

The two reached the Motor Club and opened the front door. The interior was still dark as all the shades were pulled.

"Shouldn't someone from the club be here?" Mana asked.

"Too early." Megumi replied, looking for a light switch. "They'd all still be asleep from the partying last night."

"Belldandy hung out with these people?"

"She was the clean up crew and they usually made sure they didn't get too far out of hand when she was around." Megumi glanced over at the Demoness. "Ever had her glare at you?"

Mana shivered, "Fortunately no. But I have seen the results."

The two explored the first floor of the Clubhouse. Mana was all set to give up on the first floor when Megumi called out to her from the kitchen. Mana walked in to find the mortal staring at a large pile of empty soda bottles.

"Empties from the party?" Mana asked.

Megumi shook her head. "The Club has gotten better at cleaning up after themselves."

Mana hated where this was going. "Oh man..."

The two walked upstairs. They were about to check the first room, when a loud thump came from further up the hall. The two looked at each other, then hurried up towards the sound.

"What's in there?" Mana asked as they reached a door.

"Infirmary." Megumi replied as she opened the door.

Both looked in to see a person laying on the floor next to the cot. The person was in full goddess dress, and had long dark brown and grey hair.

"Oh man." Mana muttered as she knelt beside the goddess.

"Who is it?" Megumi asked, "Looks like she has my hair color."

"She did." Mana rolled the goddess over and found herself face to face with a rather drunk Sayoko.

"Mana!" Sayoko slurred, "Whatcha doing?"

"Why are you on the floor?" Mana asked.

"The room's been acting funny and the bed kicked me off."

"Who is that?" Megumi asked, "She looks like she could be Belldandy's mother."

Sayoko sat up and glared at Megumi.

"I am not my mudder's mudder." She declared. She then started to fall back over.

Mana grabbed Sayoko and held her upright. Sayoko looked over at Mana quizzically.

"When ya get here Mana?"

"I've been around." Mana replied, "Sayoko, how much did you drink?"

"I have not been drinking much." Sayoko said, "I have been drinking heavily." She then fell asleep.

"I see." Mana said with a smile

"That's Sayoko?" Megumi said in shock, "But she's so...so..."

"It would be wise if you didn't say the 'O' word." Mana said, "She doesn't like the fact she's got the grey."

"But how did she...?"

"Remember I told you Sentaro has a jealous streak? Imagine 8 years of that in a row, plus the typical sibling fighting."

Megumi winced. "Ouch."

"Thus," Mana said patting the sleeping Sayoko on the shoulder. "A prematurely grey goddess."

"So," Megumi said, "How do we get her back to the temple?"

"Ever teleported?"

* * *

Belldandy had just finished the dishes from breakfast when a loud thunderclap echoed over the temple grounds.

"Momma! Momma!" Young Sayoko called out as she raced from the living room.

"It's alright." Belldandy said as her daughter jump into her arms. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

She then looked up as the back door to the house opened and Mana and Megumi walked in, holding another between them.

"Who is...?" Belldandy asked before she saw the face and markings. "Sayoko?"

Mana nodded. "She's asleep."

"And drunk." Megumi added.

"Drunk?" Belldandy asked.

"Apparently she hit the Motor Club's soda supply."

Belldandy's face paled at the mention of soda. Megumi and Mana carried Sayoko into the living room, then laid her down on the couch.

"Yoko." Belldandy said softly to her daughter, "Could you watch her while your Auntie Megumi, Mana and I talk?"

"Ok Momma."

Belldandy led the other two back into the kitchen.

"Is she here to rescue you?" Belldandy asked.

Mana shook her head. "If she is, she went around a strange way of doing it."

"What I want to know is why didn't she just teleport here." Megumi said, "Like we did bringing her back."

Mana thought for a moment. "If she got sucked into the device like I did, she might have ended up on an empty Terra 2, just like me."

"Terra 2?" Belldandy and Megumi repeated.

"Never mind that now." Mana said waving her hand. "The important thing is that she would have had to teleport here to earth." She looked at Megumi. "You saw her, she couldn't even stand on her own feet."

"She was drunk." Megumi replied.

Mana looked over at Belldandy. "When you got drunk, you were still able to function right?"

Belldandy blushed. "I granted wishes to anyone. I ended up stuck to Keiichi before I passed out."

"But why did you pass out?"

"I used up all my energy granted wishes." Belldandy suddenly looked over at Sayoko. "Are you saying she's out of power?"

"Her secondary source of energy is sleeping." Mana said.

"I see." Belldandy replied. Suddenly she brightened up. "I have an idea." The goddess quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"What is she getting?" Mana asked.

"Haven't a clue." Megumi replied.

Belldandy returned a moment later holding two bracelets.

"These are moon rock bracelets." The goddess said, "We used these before when we were cut off from Yggdrasil. They might help her to recharge faster."

"It's worth a shot." Mana replied.

* * *

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries."

Sayoko opened her eyes and blinked. She was laying on a couch, looking towards a television. A television playing the Lion King, one of her favorite shows when she was four.

"Hello."

Sayoko turned slightly and found herself staring into her own face.

"Momma said I was supposed to watch you." The young Sayoko said.

"Did she?" Sayoko asked.

"Yep." Young Sayoko nodded her head. "Are you an Auntie? You look like Momma."

"Sorta." Sayoko said. "I'm...Sayoko."

"Oh!" Young Sayoko smiled wide. "I'm Sayoko too! Only Momma calls me Yoko for short."

"So did my Momma." Sayoko said softly.

"Of course she still does." Sayoko turned to see Mana in the entryway. "As well as your Auntie Skuld. Maybe a few of your really close friends. I think you'd flip if Sentaro or Kristine called you that though."

Sayoko turned and looked at Young Sayoko. "This isn't one of your mirages is it?"

Mana shook her head. "I wish it was."

Sayoko sat up and hugged herself. "I feel so... empty."

Mana walked over and knelt in front of Sayoko. "You're not connected to Yggdrasil. Our Yggdrasil at least."

Sayoko sighed. "We're really in the past."

Mana nodded. "Same one you went to with Asuka back in High School."

Sayoko's eyes widened. "You mean...?"

"Hello again." Sayoko turned to see Belldandy in the entryway. Belldandy cocked her head to the side and smiled. "If it makes it easier for you, you can still call me Mom."

"I often wondered what happened after we left." Sayoko said.

"I've wondered about you and Asuka." Belldandy replied, "I understand you got married and have kids, what about Asuka?"

"She married her sweetheart." Sayoko replied, "And also has a daughter."

"Momma!" Young Sayoko called out.

"Yes Yoko?" Belldandy replied.

"You're interrupting Lion King!"

"Oh my." Belldandy replied. "We'll go into the kitchen and talk then."

"And there is a lot to talk about." Mana said to Sayoko as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh you're awake." Megumi called out from the table.

"Hello Megumi." Sayoko said with a slight bow.

"What? No Auntie?"

Sayoko sighed. "Is this going to happen to everyone I meet?"

Skuld then entered the room, looking down at some papers.

"Onee-sama! I think I found the spell that other Skuld used and..." She finally looked up and saw Sayoko. "Onee-sama! What happened! You look old!"

"Oh shit." Mana muttered as Sayoko's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Skuld dear." Belldandy called out. "I'm over here."

Skuld looked over at her sister, then back at Sayoko.

"Sayoko?" Skuld finally asked.

"Yes." Sayoko squeaked.

"What happened to you?" Skuld asked, "I mean, Mana looks young for being over 500, but you...you look..."

"Don't say it..." Mana cried out.

"...old." Skuld finished.

Sayoko blinked several times before finally bursting into tears.

"I HATE grey hair!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Skuld shouted. Mana walked over and put an arm around the Goddess.

"Just let her get this out of her system." The Demon said as Sayoko cried, despite Belldandy trying to calm her. "She'll forgive you when she's done."

"I hope so." Skuld replied, feeling really bad.

"WAAHH!" Sayoko continued to cry.

* * *

Hild sat on her throne looking out over Hell.

"Mara." She finally called out. The blond Demoness appeared before the throne on one knee.

"Yes Milady." The Demoness said.

"There is a new wrinkle in my plan for the half breed. Go and see if you can't iron it out."

Mara bowed lower. "Yes Milady." She then vanished in flame.

Hild turned her head and resumed looking over Hell.

* * *

Keiichi walked up the walkway to the house followed by Chihiro.

"You sure she'll be ok with this?" Chihiro asked.

"It's Belldandy." Keiichi replied, "She'll understand."

"How about that Demon?" Chihiro asked, "You still think she's alright?"

Keiichi shrugged. "In those matters, I leave it up to Belldandy and her sisters.

The two reached the front door and opened it. A small brown haired blur slammed into him.

"DADDY!"

"Hey there Yoko." Keiichi said as he hugged.

"Daddy!" Sayoko said, "There's anudder Goddess here!"

"Another Goddess?" Chihiro repeated.

"Maybe Peorth?" Keiichi wondered out loud.

"No!" Sayoko said, shaking her head. "Not Peorth."

"Well let's go meet her ok?" Keiichi said.

"K!"

Sayoko led them inside towards the living room. There, Megumi, Skuld, and Belldandy were sitting with Mana the Demon, as well as another Goddess that looked like a much older Belldandy with brown and grey hair.

"Hey Belldandy!" Chihiro called out. "Is this your Mother?"

Everyone in the room winced as tears came to the new Goddesses eyes.

"I am NOT her mother!" the Goddess yelled as she cried.

A memory flickered in Keiichi's head when he heard the voice. A bit like Belldandy's but off just enough to not be her.

"Sayoko?" Keiichi said.

"Keiichi." Chihiro said, "You're daughter is right there."

"No." Keiichi said, "That Goddess is Sayoko, at least, one from a future alternate universe." Keiichi then scratched his head. "I assume you're from the same time as Mana and are here to rescue her?"

"I am from Mana's time." Sayoko replied, sniffing slightly. "But I got stuck here just like her."

"A Morisato from another Universe." Chihiro said, "Interesting."

"She was here before." Keiichi said, "Even took in a motorcycle race."

"Wow." Chihiro turned and looked at the older Sayoko. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sayoko Morisato and welcome back."

"Um." Sayoko said, "It's not Morisato anymore. I'm now Sayoko Aida, Goddess Class 0."

Belldandy and Skuld both perked up.

"Class 0?" Belldandy repeated, "But that would mean you're on the council!"

"No." Sayoko replied shaking her head. "Mom is. I just work in her office."

"Um," Keiichi began, "I thought we were dead."

"You were dead?" Chihiro asked.

"Things happened and you two came back." Sayoko said, "More things happened, and you both eventually went to Heaven. It...let's move on to other things ok?"

Keiichi was about to say something when he noticed Belldandy shake her head.

Belldandy had sensed a building up of sorrowful memories within Sayoko. She decided to ask Mana about it later. Meanwhile, Chihiro was now talking to a more relaxed Sayoko and Mana, mostly about motorcycles, which seemed to cause Mana to pale several times. Young Sayoko had gotten Skuld to set the TV back up to play Lion King for the Goddess knows what time. Megumi and Keiichi were talking quietly about something. Which left her basically alone to begin dinner.

* * *

Mara sat on the roof of the building just outside the temple walls. The wards set up around the temple as well as the brat's robots kept her at a distance. She used a mortal device, called binoculars, to see into the temple grounds. They were the best way to see what the goddesses were doing in a way that they wouldn't detect.

Hild was right though. The plan she had would have to change. Not only was there that woman that seemed to be a Demon, but now there was a new Goddess, one that looked like an older Belldandy. Mara briefly wondered if it was Belldandy's mother, but then remembered from her youth that Belldandy's mother was no longer around.

Mara let out a sigh. Regardless who she was, Mara needed to figure out any weaknesses involving the two so that Hild's plan for getting Belldandy and Keiichi's kid would succeed. Not the Mara was all for kidnapping, but Hild said it would benefit Hell, and break up Keiichi and Belldandy.

And that is something she had been trying hard to do for years.

* * *

That night.

Sayoko sat on the back porch looking up at the sky. She wondered what Kensuke was doing right now. What her kids were doing. She really wasn't mad at Sentaro. She knew he'd probably be feeling really guilty at the moment. She'd forgive him, and all would be well...until he found something else to cause trouble with.

"Can I sit here?"

Sayoko turned to see Belldandy standing beside her.

"It's your porch." Sayoko said softly.

Belldandy sat down beside Sayoko and looked up at the stars.

"Seems like we've been in this position before." Belldandy said.

Sayoko smiled slightly. "We have."

"Much has happened here since you left." Belldandy said.

"A lot more has happened to me since I left." Sayoko said sadly.

"I'd like to hear about it."

Sayoko shook her head. "No you don't. It will just upset you."

"Better to share the pain then baring it alone."

"Just like Mom." Sayoko said, "So much has happened, from meeting Mana, almost dying, being possessed by a Demoness, to lose one you loved..." Sayoko sighed. "Mana hasn't had it much better." Sayoko looked over at Belldandy. "Of the two of us I think Mana has had the worst."

"Her eye?" Belldandy asked.

Sayoko sighed. "She was raising a mortal girl that she well, adopted. Her parents were dead, killed by rogue demons. The Demons paid mortals to go after the girl, and...they succeeded."

"Oh my..." Belldandy held her hand to her mouth.

"Mana went crazy in her grief, "Sayoko said, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered it. "In the end she sent me to the infirmary, and killed several mortals."

Belldandy started to worry about Keiichi and Megumi when Sayoko raised her hand.

"She was punished and felt guilty for it. Even after she returned from her suspension, she was still guilt ridden and wasn't herself. Then she was battling a powerful demon when..."

"He sliced at me and took my eye." Mana said, walking out and sitting down next to the goddesses. "I defeated him, and took it as a wake up call. I recovered a bit, but something was still missing, until Kristine and Sentaro came."

Sayoko smiled, "My kids wanted to get me something good for my Birthday and they found out about Mana, so they brought her."

Belldandy smiled, then looked back at Mana. "But why don't you have it healed?"

"It's a reminder to me." Mana said, "Of what I could have been. Also, it will never fully heal because a demon blade caused it."

"Demon blade?" Belldandy asked.

"Demonic blades are cursed." Sayoko said, "Mara told us. Any wound they create will never fully heal." She then pulled her shirt up slightly to show the scar along her side. "I know from experience."

Belldandy's eyes widened at the sight of the scar.

"Please," she said, "Tell me more. I want to know everything that has happened to you."

"Alright." Sayoko said.

From across the way on the rooftop, Mara watched and listened carefully, hoping for something she could use against the Goddesses.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Keiichi walked out into the kitchen the next morning, Belldandy was sitting at the table in her robe, staring off into space. A cup of tea sat before the goddess, long since cold.

"Bell?" He asked.

Belldandy blinked and looked up at Keiichi.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, "I hadn't realized what time it was. I'll get started on breakfast." Belldandy started to rise towards the kitchen.

Keiichi placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Belldandy sighed and sat back down at the table.

"I asked Sayoko and Mana what happened to them in their world." She said sadly, "Now I wish I hadn't." She looked up at Keiichi, her eyes full of tears. "They've been through so much K! It was just horrible!"

Keiichi wrapped his arms around Belldandy.

"Is that why Mana works alongside Sayoko?" Keiichi asked.

"Somewhat." Belldandy said softly, "She's part mortal and from what I was told, has never really been what would be considered a proper Demon. But then everything in their world is so different from ours."

"What do you mean?"

"Their Mara left them alone after Sayoko was born." Belldandy said, "And their Hild saved Mana and raised her like a daughter. Why can't our world be like theirs?"

"Didn't their world also lose half the population of the earth?" Keiichi asked, "Would you really want that to happen here?"

Belldandy shook her head. "Of course not."

"There's nothing you can really do for them." Keiichi said, "Except to listen. Everything that has happened to them is in their past, and we can't change it. Regardless what has happened to them, they have over come it and put it behind them. They still carry the memories, but they have moved on, so you needn't worry about them."

Belldandy smiled at Keiichi. "How did you get to be so wise?"

Keiichi scratched his head as if in thought. "There was this Goddess I used to know years ago. I got it from her."

Belldandy narrowed her eyes slightly. "And what happened to this Goddess?"

Keiichi smiled before tipping Belldandy back slightly.

"I married her of course." He then kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Ewwww!"

Belldandy and Keiichi jumped and turned to see Young Sayoko holding her doll. Behind her was the older Sayoko and Mana.

"They're kissing." Young Sayoko said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Adults tend to do that." The Older Sayoko said.

"You do too?"

I uhh…..well…..you see….."

"She does kissing and a whole lot more." Mana said with a smirk.

"MANA!" Sayoko shouted, turning red. "There is a child present!"

"What other things does she do?" the young Sayoko asked.

"Gymnastics in her bed." Mana replied without hesitation. She then turned and walked into the living room.

"You shouldn't do Gymnastics in bed." Young Sayoko said, wagging her finger. "You could break it." She then followed Mana into the living room, leaving the Older Sayoko speechless. Belldandy and Keiichi stared at each other for a moment, then looked back at Sayoko.

"Gymnastics?" Belldandy asked curiously.

Sayoko turned redder, then glanced at Keiichi.

"Could you explain it to her? I have some Demon butt to kick." She turned and walked into the living room.

"Gymnastics?" Belldandy asked again, looking at Keiichi.

"Well, it's like this." Keiichi leaned forward and spoke softly in the Goddess' ear. Belldandy's face grew redder and redder and redder.

"Oh my." She said softly.

"Exactly."

A look came over Belldandy's face. "I'm not sure I understand. Could you show me later?"

"Ahhhh….." Keiichi's face now turned red. Then the first explosion was heard, followed by young Sayoko yelling about interrupting the Little Mermaid.

"Ah the joys of a quiet morning at home." Keiichi said with a sigh. "How I miss those days."

A very sleepy Skuld and Megumi walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Skuld asked.

"Yeah," Megumi added, "If she wasn't here I'd say it was a Skuld/Urd fight."

"Hey!" Skuld cried out indignantly.

"It is true." Belldandy said, "Or don't you remember the motorcycle incident?"

Skuld winced. Keiichi also stood up a bit straighter.

"Motorcycle." He said, "That's what we forgot." Keiichi turned and looked at Belldandy. "Chihiro asked me the other day if I would race for the Whirlwind."

"What?" Belldandy asked.

"The Whirlwind is sponsoring a cycle in an upcoming race." Keiichi explained, "And Chihiro asked if I would be the driver. She's already got the Motor Club and the Club Alumni helping out."

"I thought there was going to be no more races?" Belldandy asked.

"There wasn't supposed to be." Keiichi said, "But apparently Aoshima said something to Chihiro and set her off. So now there's a bet between Aoshima and Chihiro over the Whirlwind. If his team wins, he gets the Whirlwind."

"But that's Chihiro's joy!" Belldandy cried out, "She loves that shop!"

"And she feels real dumb about letting Aoshima get to her." Keiichi said, "That is why I'm going to race for her."

Belldandy nodded. "I understand. But then no more racing ok?"

Keiichi raised his right hand. "I promise. No more racing."

* * *

"A race eh?" Mara muttered quietly with a smirk.

* * *

One day later.

"We're going where?" Mana asked.

"Keiichi is going to be test driving a motorcycle that he'll race later this week." Belldandy said.

Sayoko was very excited. "He's going to race! Wahoo!"

Mana turned and gave Sayoko a look. "Why are you so happy?"

Sayoko glanced at Mana. "Because I never got to see Dad race except that one time when Asuka and I came here. Even then I didn't see the end."

"Why not?"

"Mara tried to hurt Keiichi." Belldandy said softly, "Sayoko held her off, but drained her power doing so."

"Do I have to go?" Mana asked, "I'm not really big on motorcycles."

"No, you don't have to go." Belldandy said, "I do need someone to watch over Sayoko. I'd prefer it would be Skuld, but she's busy trying to figure out the spell to get you home."

"Locked up in her room is she?" Sayoko said.

Belldandy nodded. "She'll be here at the Temple, but she won't be able to keep as close an eye on Sayoko as I'd like her too."

"Fortunately I have only one eye so I won't be distracted." Mana said with a slight smirk.

"That's rather sick Mana." Sayoko said.

"But true."

"You know I hate it when you joke like that."

"Sorry."

* * *

Motor Club Testing area.

Keiichi drove his motorcycle up towards the large trailer surrounded by people.

"HEY MORISATO!" Tamiya shouted, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry Sempei!" Keiichi replied, "But we had to make sure Sayoko was being watched. He stepped off the motorcycle, then helped Belldandy out of the sidecar. A second later a small figure leaped out of the sidecar and in a flash of smoke, the Older Sayoko appeared in her full sized form. Most of the team stepped back in awe.

"Who is that?" Sora Hesagawa asked, "She looks like she's Belldandy's mo.." Sora broke off as Keiichi slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." Keiichi said, taking his hand away, "But she's really sensitive about that."

"So who is she?"

Keiichi scratched his head as he looked back at the Goddess from the future.

"Well, you remember that one race where that other girl showed up looking like Belldandy, as well as a red head?"

"Yeah," Sora replied, "You said she was Belldandy's cousin and a friend."

"Well, that wasn't technically true." Keiichi said, "She's really a Goddess. A Goddess from another Universe."

Several of the club members oohhed.

"Just how far in the future is she from?" Sora asked.

"Well," Keiichi replied, "The first time was like twenty-five years."

"And now?"

"Closer to 500." Sayoko replied.

"WOW!" Sora replied, "I wish I could look this good when I get old."

Sayoko's eyes started to tear up slightly. Belldandy put an arm around her.

"It is a bit deeper then what Keiichi says." Belldandy said, "You see, her parents in the other universe, are Keiichi and myself."

"WHAT!" the entire club shouted.

"I am Sayoko Aida," Sayoko said, "Goddess Class 0, Type 2 Unlimited."

"You're married too?" Sora asked.

Sayoko nodded.

"Oh man."

"WELCOME TO NEKOMI!" Tamiya shouted as he grabbed Sayoko in a giant hug. "WITH YOU HERE WE"LL BE SURE OF VICTORY!"

"EEP!" Sayoko squeaked as she struggled in the hug.

"Tamiya."

The giant man turned and looked down at Belldandy.

"Eh?"

"Sayoko does require air."

"Oh."

* * *

Mana sighed as Hercules played on the TV.

"Haven't you ever heard of a good book?" she asked.

Young Sayoko turned and blinked at Mana.

"Momma reads to me." She said.

"Ever hear of Dr Seuss? Or Harry Potter?"

Young Sayoko looked at Mana. "I know about Harry Potter."

"Well how about I read you Dr Seuss?"

"Ok."

Mana waved her hand a book appeared. "Can you read that?"

"One fish Two fish."

"That's right." Mana said, a smile appearing on her face. "Now……" The Demoness' voice trailed off as she felt something. Something very familiar.

"Sayoko." Mana said, "I want you to stay right here and look at the book. If you hear anything bad, run to Skuld, understand?"

"Yes Mana."

Mana turned and walked outside. She then turned and headed towards the entrance to the temple. Just on the sidewalk outside the temple complex stood a blond haired demon.

"Hild told me there was a renegade Demon." Mara said as Mana stopped just inside the entrance. "But I couldn't believe that someone would be that stupid."

"Not stupid." Mana said, "Just more enlightened."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"It would take half the earth's population dead," Mana said, "as well as the return of the old messengers of god before you'd understand."

Mara shivered slightly at the mention of the messengers.

"It doesn't matter though." Mana said, "Even then I'd doubt that you could understand. You're much too different from the one I know."

Mara looked at Mana confused. "What one?"

Mana just smiled.

Mara shook her head. "Whatever. So basically it comes to this. I want you to join me and kidnap that brat."

"Not going to do it." Mana said with her arms crossed.

"Thought so." Mara said with a smirk, "So I have something that ought to change your mind."

"Like?"

"You'll find out." Mara replied as she vanished in a fireball.

Mana muttered and started to walk back to the temple.

"What could she do to….." Mana's eyes widened and she grabbed her communicator.

"SAYOKO COME IN!"

"Mana?"

"Sayoko listen, where's Keiichi?"

"Daddy's not here."

"WHAT!" Mana stared at the communicator in shock.

"Are you coming back to read me One Fish Two Fish now?"

Mana stared at the communicator, then ran inside to see young Sayoko holding the communicator that should have been in the older Sayoko's hands.

"Oh hell." Mana muttered. She then grabbed Sayoko into her arms and ran down the hall.

"SKULD!"

* * *

Keiichi raced around the small course the motor club had set up. Each lap he was taking faster and faster.

"He's doing good." Otaki said, looking at a stop watch.

"Very good." added Tamiya.

Chihiro sighed, "I'm glad. I feel so stupid for getting suckered into that bet with Aoshima."

"Don't feel too bad." Sayoko said from where she sat, "Aoshima is slime."

Chihiro looked back over at the Goddess. "How is he in your Universe?"

"Last time I saw him was when my Father passed away." Sayoko said, "My Mom told him off."

Chihiro looked over at Belldandy who was staring at Sayoko, shocked.

"I did?" Belldandy asked.

"Yep." Sayoko replied, "Aunt Sayoko said that was the most depressed she'd ever seen him."

"Wait wait wait." Chihiro said, "Aunt Sayoko? As in Sayoko Mishima?"

Sayoko nodded. "She was who I was named after."

"Ugh." Chihiro said, "I hate that woman."

"She's always causing problems for Miss Belldandy." Tamiya added.

"She calls me a witch." Belldandy stated, "But she hasn't bothered me since Sayoko was born."

"Talk to her." Sayoko said, "She really is nice to know. Mom considered her a good friend."

"We'll see." Belldandy said, "I'm not sure if she'd……"

ONEE-SAMA!

Belldandy winced slightly and grabbed her head.

What is it Skuld?

Mana just ran into Mara! Skuld replied, Mara is planning something to show Mana she's on the wrong side.

Belldandy frowned. Everyone else backed away from her slightly.

But what could Mara do?

Mana thinks she'd hurt Keiichi. Skuld replied.

Belldandy paled, then turned to Sayoko.

"Do you sense anything?"

"Hmm?"

"Like Mara?"

"MARA!" Everyone turned around and looked at the Goddess. Sayoko stared at Belldandy. "What makes you think Mara is around?"

"Mana thinks she's going to come here."

"Why would……" Sayoko began to say before a slight chill went over her. She immediately turned and looked around. "You feel that?"

"Just the wind." Tamiya said from where he was standing.

"No it was something else." Sayoko said. "I…."

"OH HELL!" Tamiya and Otaki shouted.

Everyone turned and watching in horror as the motorcycle hit something in the pavement, bucking the bike and sending Keiichi flying into the air.

"AHHH!" Belldandy shouted. She quickly began to chant.

Keiichi tumbled through the air then slammed down hard into the pavement, tumbling across the ground.

"KEIICHI!" Belldandy screamed, "WHY DIDN'T THE SPELL WORK!"

Sayoko's mind spun. She turned around and watched as Motor Club members as well as some other students ran to where Keiichi lay. Then she spotted Mara off in the crowd.

"MARA!" Sayoko shouted.

Belldandy turned and spotted Mara as well. So did several of the club members, they immediately ran at the Demoness. Mara gave a slight wave, then vanished into the crowd, the club members just behind her.

Sayoko and Belldandy ran to where Keiichi lay. More students had arrived, as did several professors.

"You know you won't be able to heal him." Sayoko said softly, "Not with this many people around who've seen the accident."

"I can at least make sure he's not dead." Belldandy replied, tears falling from her eyes.

Belldandy reached her husbands side and knelt down beside him.

"K?" she said softly.

"I'm fine." Keiichi replied, his voice strained, "I think I broke my arm and leg though."

"Someone call an ambulance!" a person in the crowd shouted.

"I'm sorry." Belldandy said to Keiichi softly, "I tried to help you but I failed."

Keiichi pulled Belldandy towards him with his good arm. "I know you would have helped if you could."

"It was Mara." Sayoko said softly on Keiichi's other side.

"Ah." Keiichi said, leaning back slightly. He then glanced at Belldandy. "Like the time that truck exploded?"

Belldandy nodded.

"No one is possessed are they?"

Belldandy and Sayoko both shook their heads.

"Mara ran off with part of the club chasing her." Sayoko said.

"They won't catch her." Keiichi said as an ambulance pulled up.

The paramedics got out and quickly assessed Keiichi's situation, they then gently lifted him onto a gurney and carried him onto the ambulance, with Belldandy right behind them. Chihiro and Sayoko walked over to were the bike lay. Chihiro poked at the bike.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." She said softly. "Damn that Aoshima."

"As much as I hate to say it, he's not at fault here." Sayoko said, "Blame Mara."

"But Keiichi wouldn't have ridden the bike without me making that stupid bet." Chihiro said.

"Things happen." Sayoko said. "Now lets get this mess cleaned up and then get to the hospital. Along the way we can pick up their Sayoko. She'll want to see her Daddy."

* * *

"Well Mr. Morisato." The Doctor said as he finished looking over the medical charts, "It seems as if you have a goddess looking over your shoulder." Both Keiichi and Belldandy paled slightly. "You're extremely lucky that you got away with a bruised arm and a broken leg." The Doctor looked up from the chart. "You should be able to leave here in a day. Though once home you must remain in bed or in a wheelchair for another week or two, then we'll move you up to crutches."

"Alright Doctor." Keiichi said.

"For now, just rest. And I'll be back around in awhile." The Doctor turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm soo sorry Keiichi." Belldandy said, "I should have been able to help you."

"It's Mara's fault Bell," Keiichi said, "You said it yourself, your powers were blocked."

"I should at least heal you."

"And have the Doctors wonder what happened?" Keiichi shook his head. "No Bell, we have to let me heal the usual way."

"Hello?"

Belldandy and Keiichi turned and looked towards the door. There standing in the doorway was Sayoko Mishima. Belldandy's face darkened slightly.

"I heard about the accident." Sayoko said, "Do either of you need anything?"

"No," Keiichi said, "I'm fine."

Sayoko looked at Belldandy. "How about you?"

"Why do you suddenly care what I want?" Belldandy said.

Sayoko winced slightly. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to…."

"DADDY!"

A small blur raced into the room and leaped up to hug Keiichi.

"Easy Yoko." Belldandy said, "Daddy is hurt and you must be careful."

Sayoko immediately curled up on Keiichi's uninjured side and hugged her father. Keiichi wrapped his arm around his little girl and leaned his head on top of hers.

"How did you get here Munchkin?" he asked.

"Auntie Skuld brought us by the bathroom!" Sayoko replied.

A second later Megumi and Skuld entered the room, breathing heavily.

"Yoko." Skuld said wheezing, "We told you not to run."

"I wanted to see Daddy!"

The mortal Sayoko smiled at the scene before her.

"That's so adorable."

Belldandy turned and glared at Sayoko, who notice this, but continued on.

"If you need someone to watch her, I'd gladly……"

"Why would I let her go anywhere near you." Belldandy said coldly, "You'd give her to Mara in a second."

Sayoko took a step back. "I would never think of that."

"Wouldn't you?"

Sayoko bowed her head. "Alright then. I can see when I'm not wanted."

Sayoko turned and left the room.

"That was rather cold Bell." Keiichi said softly.

"He has a point Onee-sama." Skuld said softly.

Belldandy's expression lightened slightly.

"Speaking of watching Yoko," Belldandy said, changing the subject. "Where is Mana?"

"She and Sayoko are hanging back in the waiting area." Megumi said.

"They both feel guilty about what happened." Skuld added.

"Guilty?" Keiichi asked curious.

"Well," Skuld said, "Mana feels guilty for not stopping Mara at the temple, and she also feels like Hild is punishing her through you."

"Sayoko feels bad because she didn't help you at the track." Megumi said.

Keiichi sighed, "It's not Mana's fault about Mara, Hild has been after Yoko for sometime. And as for Sayoko, I seem to remember that overlapping spells are bad."

"Ugh," Skuld muttered putting a hand over her face, "Don't remind me."

Belldandy stood up.

"I'll go and get them." She said, "and let them know we don't blame them."

Belldandy left the room and headed down the hall towards the waiting area. As she rounded the corner, she froze. Standing in front of Mana and Sayoko was the mortal Sayoko. The three seemed to be chatting pleasantly, which caused Belldandy to feel annoyed. Mana noticed Belldandy and said something because the other two turned and looked at her. The mortal Sayoko said something, then turned and walked away. The Goddess Sayoko turned and gave Belldandy a glare. The two goddesses glared at each other, Belldandy slowly approaching. Mana looked between the two, nervous about what was occurring between the two.

"Remember, you're in a hospital." Mana whispered to Sayoko.

"Why were you talking to her of all people?" Belldandy said angrily.

"Because I know the Sayoko from my universe," Sayoko said, "And from what I saw of this one, she seeks forgiveness for her past."

"She doesn't deserve…."

"'It is the duty of a Goddess to forgive those who seek it.' Or did I get that lesson wrong?"

Belldandy took a step back as if she had been slapped. Sayoko took a step forward.

"Maybe you are different from my Mother." Sayoko said, "She gave Sayoko a chance, why can't you?" Sayoko then turned and walked off down the hallway.

Mana looked off at her friend, then back at Belldandy. She gave a slight bow.

"Please forgive her, she….."

"….was right."

Mana looked up at the goddess. Tears formed in the goddess' eyes as she watched Sayoko walk away.

"It is my duty," Belldandy said softly, "And I failed."

* * *

"Excellent Mara." Hild said from her throne, "You have done well."

Hild then leaned back in her throne and looked upwards.

"Soon," she said softly, "soon the half-breed will be mine, and all of heaven on it's knees before me."


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: 

I'm putting this before just cuz.

Most of these chapters were finished up months ago. As it is, I have several more chapters and another Eva/Goddess fic finished. The reason for the sudden build up is I have a lot of free time on my hands (not by choice). Also, the coming weeks might become chaotic as I plan a possible move to Florida. Most of the following chapters as well as the next fic kind of reflect my current mood over the past month or so,

Dark.

Thank you to those of you who have been following along for so long now. It is because of you that I have continued this story with it's characters. I still have more ideas for stories so I'm pretty sure you will all be entertained for sometime to come.

Also be on the look out as I am currently working on a AMG/Harry Potter fic. It's been a bit slow going, but posting should begin soon.

Chapter 5

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

Sayoko turned and stared at Mana standing just off the back porch. "What?"

Mana sighed, "For the last day and a half you have been avoiding Belldandy. Come on Sayoko! She's your mother!"

"That is NOT my mother." Sayoko replied firmly, "I quite honestly have no idea who that person is." Sayoko then turned and walked off around the corner of the house.

"Thank you for trying."

Mana turned to see Belldandy standing on the porch.

"You heard?"

Belldandy nodded, "The porch does offer a few places to listen without being seen."

Mana looked back towards the corner where Sayoko had vanished.

"She's become a bit stubborn in the past several years." The Demoness said, "I think some of it is because she wants to set a good example for her kids." Mana then turned and looked back at Belldandy. "How's Keiichi?"

"Resting." Belldandy replied, "Though he is worried about Chihiro. He's hoping she can find a driver soon, otherwise, she'll lose the Whirlwind to Aoshima."

"Ouch." Mana winced, "Doesn't the motor club have any other drivers?"

Belldandy shook her head. "Keiichi was the only one for so long. The ones that have now just don't have the experience."

Unnoticed by Belldandy and Mana, someone listening around the corner turned and hurried off.

* * *

"I think I have an idea." Skuld said.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

Skuld held up the communicator that Sayoko had left. "This communicator. You told me a god or goddess could send out a distress call with it."

Mana nodded, "That's how we found Sayoko."

"With a little work, I think I can get it to send the distress call to your universe."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Skuld sat down at the table. "You told me the communicator's could detect your Yggdrasil right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to build a device that will search out for your Universe." Skuld explained, "Each time we make a connection with another Universe, the communicator will try to detect your Yggdrasil. When it does, it will transmit the emergency signal along with location."

Mana smiled, "Sayoko always referred to you as the genius. How long?"

Skuld thought for a moment. "A couple of days, maybe before the race, hopefully sooner."

* * *

Chihiro sat quietly at the counter, staring off at the rest of her shop. A list of names sat on the counter beside her, most of them checked off.

"You were my pride and joy." She whispered to the store, "How long are you going to remain mine?"

The bell rang as someone opened the front door. Chihiro immediately stood up straight.

"Hello and welcome to the..." Chihiro began before she saw who had walked in, "What do you want?"

Sayoko calmly walked up to the counter.

"I think I know where you can find a driver."

* * *

"There is a big event planned in Nekomi." Hild said, "A motorcycle race."

Mara nodded, "Yes, the Nekomi Motor Club and the Whirlwind are sponsoring a cycle. They still plan to go ahead without Keiichi Morisato as their driver."

Hild smiled, "Knowing how Morisato and Belldandy are, they will be there to support their friends will they not?"

Mara nodded, "They will be there."

"The Auto club celebrates rather hard and loud do they not?"

"They do."

"Then during their celebration, we shall strike." Hild said with a smile, "Go, and insure the club's victory."

* * *

The next day.

Tamiya eased the truck to a stop, then climbed out and moved to the truck bed where he removed a wheelchair. Belldandy hopped out of the truck and made sure the chair was set up correctly before Tamiya gently lifted Keiichi from the truck and set him in the chair.

"Thanks Sempei." Keiichi said, "It was getting boring back at the house."

"Chihiro wanted to make sure you were here to see the new driver make the test drive." Tamiya said.

Belldandy moved behind Keiichi's chair and began moving him towards the rest of the club. The driver of the cycle was already in their gear and had their helmet on.

"So who did she find?" Keiichi asked.

"I don't know." Tamiya replied, "She hasn't told me."

Just as they arrived, Chihiro waved her hand at the driver. With a roar, the driver sped off, leaving behind a long black trail of rubber on the pavement. The driver moved smoothly and quickly through each turn on the test course, taking some turns sharper then Keiichi thought anyone could. As the cycle raced past, Belldandy caught sight of something she did not expect. On the back of the driver's suit was a pair of angel wings.

"Oh my." Belldandy whispered.

"What is it?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm not sure." Belldandy replied.

Nearby Otaki looked down at his stopwatch, then glance over at Chihiro.

"Faster then Keiichi by almost ten seconds."

Chihiro smiled.

They let the driver make three more laps before Chihiro felt it was enough.

"Ok wave her in."

Belldandy and Keiichi both looked over at Chihiro in surprise.

"Her?"

The driver brought the cycle to a stop in front of the club then leaped off and walked over to Chihiro.

"Great job." Chihiro said, "Aoshima won't know what hit him."

Keiichi and Belldandy moved closer to the driver. Chihiro turned and gave Keiichi a smile.

"Keiichi, meet my replacement driver, Sayoko Aida."

Keiichi and Belldandy gasped as the driver removed her helmet, allowing her long grey and brown hair to fall down her back. Sayoko gave them a smile.

"Surprised aren't you?"

"How?" Keiichi started.

Sayoko looked own at her helmet and brushed the visor a bit.

"Auntie Megumi taught me to ride a motorcycle. I used Dad's old cycle when I was on earth. Been several hundred years since I rode one though." Sayoko looked back up, "Guess I still got it eh?"

"Guess so." Keiichi said. Belldandy said nothing.

"Alright," Chihiro said, "Let's get the bike put away and get going! The race is just a day away!"

"YOU HEARD HER TEAM!" Tamiya shouted.

With a cheer, the Motor Club quickly began to put away the motorcycle and their equipment, soon, leaving Belldandy, Keiichi, and Sayoko to themselves.

Sayoko sighed and looked at the ground.

"I owe you an apology Belldandy." She said.

"No," Belldandy replied, "You were right."

"Still, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Sayoko looked back up at the other Goddess. "I guess I hold you at a higher standard because of my mother."

"I suppose this whole thing with my Sayoko has me on edge." Belldandy said, "I'll talk to Sayoko Mishima."

Sayoko gave a smile.

* * *

The day of the race.

"There." Skuld said, setting the communicator into the device. "That should do it."

Mana, Sayoko, and Belldandy stared at it as several lights blinked.

"Well?" Sayoko asked.

"What? It's working." Skuld said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do ok!" Skuld shouted, "Besides, this is the best we could come up with! Urd and Peorth have struck out on everything else."

"Guess there's nothing left to do but wait." Mana said.

"Wait," Sayoko said, "And get ready. I have a race in a few hours."

"Come on." Belldandy said, "I'll help you get ready. Skuld, you and Mana get my Sayoko ready. This will be her first race."

Sayoko blinked, "You're actually going to bring her?"

"She's been cooped up here in the temple area for awhile now." Belldandy said, "Somehow I doubt Hild or Mara will try anything while you, me, Sayoko, and Mana are there.

* * *

A few hours later.

Aoshima walked happily down the path in the garage area. On either side, teams prepped their cycles for the race. Far behind him, Aoshima's Formula One team was finishing up it's preparations, but Aoshima didn't need to be there for it. Instead, he was heading towards the Whirlwind/Motor Club area. He had heard that Morisato had been in a bad crash and wasn't expected to race. Thus, he decided he'd give Chihiro the offer of withdrawing, and he would consider letting her remain at the Whirlwind after he took it over.

As he approached the pit area, he easily spotted Belldandy, her being a foreigner and rather tall. Beside her in a wheelchair was Morisato. Sitting in his lap was their daughter, Sayoko. Why they would name their daughter after his cousin was beyond him. Not even Sayoko herself understood why. Of course, his cousin had been acting different lately. She no longer cursed about how Belldandy had become so popular, nor did she care anymore of the mystery surrounding the woman.

"Greetings." Aoshima said, causing Belldandy and Keiichi to jump. "Where is Chihiro? I'd like to discuss the bet."

Keiichi's eyes narrowed at Aoshima.

"It's not enough you made the bet but now you're going to bother her while she's preparing for the race?"

"I'm just offering her the chance to honorably withdraw." Aoshima said with a smile, "If she does I'd gladly allow her to remain at the Whirlwind as my employee."

"Think again."

Aoshima turned to see Chihiro frowning at him. Just behind her were Otaki and Tamiya. Both men looked very unhappy to see Aoshima, and seemed to be just itching to pound him. Aoshima was unfazed as if they did do anything, they'd be disqualified.

"Ah Chihiro." Aoshima said, "Now why wouldn't you take the less embarrassing way out?"

"Because we don't intend to lose." Chihiro replied.

"Surely you jest. You don't have a driver with as much experience as Morisato here. And I very much doubt he is in any condition to race."

Chihiro just smiled.

"Mrs. Aida. Could you come here a moment?"

Aoshima's face turned to one of amazement as a woman who looked very much like an older Belldandy stepped out in full racing gear.

"Mrs. Aida here was very happy to step in for Keiichi." Chihiro said with a smile.

"Ma'am." Aoshima began, "Are you sure a woman your age should be racing? It may not be the best thing for your health."

The woman's face darkened considerably.

"Aoshima." The woman said, "Maybe you don't remember me from that race awhile back, but I'm sure this will remind you."

Aoshima suddenly was on his back, looking up towards the sky. His chin also hurt like hell. He slowly turned his head back to where Mrs. Aida had been standing. She was still there, holding her hand, in front of an Auburn haired girl with green eyes.

"Ow." She muttered.

"You didn't have to hit him Sayoko." The auburn haired girl said.

"But I wanted to Mana!" Sayoko replied, "He's such a prick!"

"But you're a Go..."

Sayoko covered Mana's mouth.

"He doesn't know that."

"Oops."

"Now." Sayoko turned and looked back down at the dazed Aoshima. "Could you run away like a good slime ball?"

"Sorry to have disturbed you." Aoshima said as he ran off.

Keiichi watched him run.

"Boy I'll never get tired of seeing that."

"Neither do we." Tamiya said, "And if you keep that up, we'll gladly worship you."

Sayoko blushed deep red. Mana looked at her friend confused.

"It's something between me and Kensuke." Sayoko whispered.

Mana still looked confused.

"He refers to THAT as worship."

Mana repeated Sayoko's words silently, then her eyes went wide.

"OH!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later.

Mara watched high above the track as the motorcycles raced around. She had to admit, the racing was good. Very good. And the Whirlwind/Motor Club team was out in front, no doubt due to the fact that their driver was that new Goddess. Strange thing was though, Mara couldn't detect her. Of course, she also couldn't detect the new Demon either. That in itself didn't worry her. Later though, it might cause her some concern.

For now Mara watched and waited.

* * *

"Damn." Chihiro said, watching Sayoko tear past the start/finish line, "She's good." She looked back at Keiichi. "She's really good."

Keiichi looked up at Mana. "Who taught her to ride?"

"Megumi." Was the Demons reply.

"Damn I'm good." Megumi said with a smile.

* * *

She felt free.

For the first time in almost 20 years, Sayoko felt free, like she didn't have a care in the world. The crowds whipped past her vision almost unnoticed. All she saw and heard was the track in front of her, and the roar of the engine. A quick glance to either side mirror showed that no one was even close to her. Sayoko smiled slightly before gunning the engine, increasing her lead.

The wind whistled past her, something she hadn't heard in so long. She felt like she could go on forever, then she spotted the flag...

Black and white checkered.

Sayoko pulled the bike into the winner's circle. Immediately she was lifted off the bike into the air by the Motor Club.

"YOU DID IT!" Chihiro called out, "YOU DID IT!"

Sayoko pumped her fist in the air over the Club members who roared even louder. Aoshima still sat in the bleachers, disgusted by just how badly his team had been defeated. He then began to mentally count up just how much he'd lost in this race. After all, Chihiro's wasn't the only bet he had running.

Sayoko was finally set down and pulled off her helmet. Several people let out a gasp, Mana included.

"What?" Sayoko asked. She had been in a race, of course her face might be a little dirty. The helmet couldn't block everything of course.

"Your hair." Mana whispered.

Sayoko's eyes went wide.

"What about it! Did it fall out? What?"

"It's normal." Mana said, "No grey at all!"

Sayoko blinked, then pulled her hair into view of her eyes. Mana was right. Where before she had streaks of grey and silver was now the original brown color.

"Wow." Sayoko whispered.

"Guess you lost a lot of stress out there." Mana said, "Maybe Kensuke needs to get you a motorcycle."

"Maybe."

"YOU DID IT!" Sayoko suddenly found herself being hugged by Skuld, Chihiro, and Megumi. "YOU WON YOU WON!" they shouted together.

Sayoko continued to be congratulated by everyone. Amidst this mass of happy people, Sayoko caught a glimpse of Belldandy, Keiichi, and young Sayoko. Belldandy gave her a smile, while both Keiichi and Young Sayoko gave her a thumbs up. Sayoko smiled back and returned the thumbs up."

Mara watched the celebration from above the track.

"Enjoy it while you can." Mara muttered quietly before she vanished.

* * *

An hour later

Sayoko was carried above the Motor Club team towards the temple house. The team sang their club song as they marched. Megumi, Skuld, and Chihiro followed with them, also singing. Mana hung back with Belldandy and Keiichi, carrying young Sayoko on her back.

"Is it true these parties get wild?" Mana asked.

"You really have no idea do you?" Keiichi said.

"I just have what Megumi and Sayoko told me." Mana said, "I've...never really talked to you, only Belldandy."

"So long as Sayoko goes to bed on time, I have no problem with the party." Belldandy said.

Mana glanced back at Sayoko. "Whatcha think Squirt? You want to party?"

"YEAH!" Sayoko shouted, pumping her fist in the air, much like her older self had done earlier.

"Just don't over do it too much." Mana said, "I know this person that..."

Mana's voice trailed off and she stopped moving. Belldandy too, also froze in her place. Further up, Skuld had stopped singing and even the older Sayoko was frozen, much as she could while being carried.

"What is it?" Keiichi asked.

"Mama." Sayoko said softly, "I feel cold."

"It's going to be alright Yoko." Belldandy said softly, looking around. When she spoke again, Keiichi knew she wasn't taking to him, or his daughter. "Do you feel her?"

"I feel them." Mana said.

"Them?" Keiichi and Belldandy said together.

Mana then turned and looked back at the older Sayoko, who was also looking back at the Demoness. Mana raised a hand and did several quick gestures. Sayoko nodded, then vanished, causing the entire club to shout in surprise. Sayoko reappeared a second later standing beside the club members in her full battle outfit. Mana too flared, and then reappeared in her battle outfit, young Sayoko still on her back. Mana pulled out her sword and continued to look around, causing more shouts of surprise. Belldandy took a step back, having never seen Mana with her full demon markings on her face.

"Looks like you all are going to party." Came a voice, "Mind if we join?"

Everyone turned and looked up at the roof of the temple. Standing on the ridge of the roof was Hild, along with several dozen Demons, including Mara. They all leered down at the gathering.

"Hold on to me tightly." Mana said softly to the young Sayoko. She then glanced back at Belldandy. "They won't get her so long as I live."

"I believe you." Belldandy replied.

"Hand over the girl!" Hild shouted, "And no one will get hurt."

"There is no way in the entire Universe we're going to give her to you!" the Older Sayoko shouted. The Motor Club shouted the same.

Hild's eyes turned to Mana, and the young goddess on her back.

"I promise you that if you hand her over to me, you will be my right hand in Hell."

Mana raised her sword.

"You'll never touch a hair on her head."

Hild sighed.

"So be it." She snapped her fingers and the demons rushed forward shouting.

Within ten minutes it was all over.

* * *

Heaven

Urd tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for someone to pick up the phone on the other end. It simply continued to ring and ring.

"Damn." Urd muttered.

Beside her, Peorth glanced over.

"You know it could be nothing." Peorth said.

Urd turned around and glared at Peorth.

"My mother has been after Sayoko for almost a year," she said, "We detect major Demon activity at the temple, and Yggdrasil can't see through it. And it's nothing?"

Peorth sighed, "I'll give Lind a call."

"You do that."

* * *

Minutes later.

Urd, Peorth, and Lind all appeared in Nekomi. Unfortunately, they appeared several minutes walk from their destination.

"Remind me why we teleported here?" Lind asked.

"The Demon's raised a barrier that blocked out Yggdrasil." Peorth said as Urd began walking. "We can't teleport there because of that same barrier."

"Oh."

The three goddesses walked quickly up the road. As they grew closer to the temple complex, Urd noticed something.

"Is that smoke?"

Peorth and Lind looked up the street. Somewhere over the trees, traces of black smoke went up into the air. The three goddesses looked at each other, then broke into a run. As the walls to the temple complex came into view, they could see that it was the source of the smoke. They reached the gate, then ran into the temple grounds.

Almost immediately they stopped.

Destruction was everywhere. The temple was missing several sections of it's roof, as well as several pieces of wall. The caretaker's house wasn't in any better shape. A large hole went from one side right through to the other. Several trees lay shattered on the ground, including the infamous Cherry Tree that had been the cause of so much trouble that one Christmas. Laying on the ground here and there were members of the Motor Club, moaning in pain or trying to stand up.

"What in Kami-sama's name happened here." Peorth whispered, stunned.

"Hild." The three Goddesses turned to see Belldandy limping towards them. She was in her battle outfit, but it looked in far worst condition then it had after Celestine had come back. As she got closer, Urd could see tears in Belldandy's eyes.

"Where's Keiichi and Sayoko?" Urd asked.

"Keiichi's in the house." Belldandy said, more tears rolling down her face, "Megumi's with him. Chihiro and Skuld are helping the others."

"Is anyone...?" Peorth started to ask. Belldandy shook her head.

"The Motor Club is fine, no one...died."

"Where is Sayoko?" Urd repeated.

The tears that flowed down Belldandy's face only increased.

"She took her." Belldandy cried out, "Mana fought Hild...but they...she's...THEY TOOK MY BABY!" Belldandy finally sobbed before falling to her knees. Peorth knelt beside Belldandy, wrapping her arms around the weeping Goddess. Urd looked around, knowing there had to be more. She spotted Skuld, helping a Motor Club member. She quickly raced over.

"What happened here Skuld?"

Skuld looked up at her older sister, dirt and blood covered her face and outfit.

"Hild came with a bunch of demons." Skuld said, "Onee-sama, that other Sayoko, Mana, and I fought them. Even the Motor Club fought." Skuld laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Like they could do anything against a Demon. Mana was defending Yoko, and doing great." She pointed over to an area of the temple grounds. There, Urd could see several demon weapons, as well as hands still holding them. "Of course she couldn't kill them." Skuld said, "But she couldn't hold them off forever. I got distracted, and when I looked over, Hild had Yoko and Mana was nowhere to be seen. The other Sayoko ran at Hild, but by then, her moon rock bracelet was worn out. She only withstood a few attacks, then fell asleep. Hild took her too."

Urd looked over the grounds. More of the Motor Club was on their feet now, many holding various parts of their anatomy. Peorth and Lind were now moving among them, healing the various wounds.

"Have you found Mana yet?" Urd asked.

"No." Skuld said, "Hild might have taken her too."

"Dammit!" Urd shouted, "If only I was here."

"What could you have done?" Skuld asked, "There was just too many Demons."

"I don't know! But I could have..." Urd's voice trailed off as the ground shook slightly.

Several of the Motor Club members looked around nervously. Even Peorth and Lind looked around. Belldandy rounded the corner of the house and looked over at Urd and Skuld, her tear filled eyes now full of fear.

The ground shifted again, this time Urd spotted red light coming from underneath the cherry tree. Lind pulled out her ax and moved closer to the tree. With a loud roar, the tree exploded, covering everyone in wood chips. Rising out of the explosion was Mana. Her Demon outfit was in tatters, the eye patch was no longer on her face, and blood flowed freely from a wound on her forehead. But the thing that struck fear into all that saw her was the deep red glow from her eye.

"Where the hell is she!" Mana screamed, razing her sword, "I'll teach that Demonic Bitch to drop a tree on me! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

Belldandy stepped forward.

"They're gone. They're all gone."

Mana floated down to the ground before Belldandy. Her eye blinked, as it did, the glow faded slightly.

"Sayoko?" she asked.

Belldandy shook her head, tears beginning to flow again.

"She took them, both."

Mana fell to her knees, dropping her sword and looked down at the ground. When she looked up, her eyes were back to their normal green color, and her demon markings were gone.

"I failed you." Mana said softly.

"No." Belldandy said, falling to her knees as well, "You tried your best."

"I promised ..." Mana started to say, but Belldandy placed a hand over her mouth.

"Sometimes...we can't keep our promises." Belldandy said.

"I'll get her back." Mana said, "I go down to hell and..."

"And what?" Urd said, walking up. "One demon verses thousands? You'll end up with them!"

"At least it would be something!" Mana shouted back.

"You need to plan this out." Lind said, walking up. "Charging in there without a plan will not help either your friend, or Belldandy's daughter."

Mana started to open her mouth, then stopped.

"Dammit," Mana muttered, "Even here Lind makes sense. So what do we do?"

"We have to discuss this." Urd said, "We all can't just charge in there, the Demon system will detect Goddesses and alert all of hell."

"I can get there." Mana said, "I went there before I came here."

"But it still comes down to one demon verses thousands." Urd replied, "If only..."

A loud hum filled the air. Once again, the Motor Club members looked around. Mana jumped to her feet and moved her sword to the ready, as did Lind with her ax. Belldandy, Skuld and Urd moved beside each other, looking around for the source of the hum. There was a bright flash in the sky, and then a figure fell to the ground screaming. Everyone stared for a moment at the figure, apparently female, in gray robes with...red hair?

"What the..." Mana started to say, then stopped as the figure rose to her feet with her back to the Demoness.

"That's a heck of a ride." The figure said. "Auntie Skuld didn't say it was going to be that bad."

"DON'T CALL ME AUNTIE!" Skuld shouted out of reflex. The figure jumped and whipped around. Mana's eye widened in surprise.

"Yui!"

"Auntie Mana!" Yui quickly ran to Mana's side. "What happened to you! You're hurt!" Yui quickly began a chant and raised her hand to Mana's forehead. Within seconds, Mana was no longer bleeding.

"You have full powers?" Mana asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Yggdrasil detected Auntie Sayoko's communicator." Yui replied, "Aun...Skuld traced it to this universe." Yui then whispered at Mana. "You know your eye patch is missing right?"

Mana waved her hand. "Never mind that! We have bigger problems!"

"Um..." Mana and Yui turned towards Belldandy.

"Who is this?" Belldandy asked, "And why does she look like Asuka?"

"Oh wow!" Yui squealed, "Belldandy in her prime!"

Mana rolled her eye, then looked at the now five goddesses (Peorth had walked over).

"This is Yui Ikari, Daughter of Shinji and Asuka Ikari." Mana said, "She is also one of the Guardian's of Heaven."

"Guardian of Heaven?" the four goddesses repeated.

"Yep!" Yui replied, "That's me!"

"Think of a god or goddess with almost as much power as Kami-sama." Mana said, "And you have a Guardian. They answer only to Kami-sama and one other."

"Who's that?" Skuld asked.

"First things first." Mana said, "Heal the Motor Club, then go inside. It's chilly out here."

"Maybe because you're almost not wearing your clothes?"

"Shut up Yui."

* * *

A few hours later, the five Goddesses, Mana, Yui, Megumi, and Keiichi were all sitting around the kitchen table. The rest of the club had been fixed up as much as possible before heading home, with the promise of letting them know what happened.

"So where is Auntie Sayoko, "Yui asked.

"We're not exactly sure." Urd said, "But we think in hell, along with our Sayoko."

"WHAT!" Yui shouted, "WHY!"

"Hild wanted her for some reason." Belldandy said softly, "We don't know why. Your Aunt was taken at the same time as our Yoko."

"Oh man." Yui said shaking her head, "This sucks. All Mom said I had to do was come back here and get you two, and now we have to rescue Auntie from Hell? This isn't going to go well with..." Yui's voice trailed off. "Uh oh."

"What?" Mana asked. She was now cleaned up and had on a new eye patch, as well as a t-shirt and jeans.

"I forgot to report in." Yui pulled out a communicator and put it on the table. She hit a few buttons and lights on the device began to glow. Within seconds the air over the communicator shimmered, giving a holographic image of a young goddess with purple hair.

"Yui!" the hologram said, "Did you find Lady Sayoko and Lady Mana?"

"Cayla we have problems here." Yui said, "I found Mana, but Sayoko is another problem. I need to speak to the Boss."

Cayla nodded. "Alright, I'll get her." Cayla's image vanished, replaced by a large pause symbol.

"Her?" Peorth asked, "Since when is Kami-sama a her?"

"It's not Kami-sama she's getting." Mana said softly.

"Then who...?" Peorth started to ask, before the pause symbol vanished, replaced by another Goddess.

A goddess they knew very well.

Yui bowed her head slightly. "Lady Belldandy."

The hologram of Belldandy nodded slightly.

"Cayla said you have encountered problems."

"That's putting it mildly." Mana mumbled. The communicator picked it up. The hologram glanced over slightly.

"Did I just hear Mana?"

Mana sighed, then reached over and hit a button on the communicator. The hologram turned slightly towards Mana. It also looked over it's shoulder and spotted the other six people present. The Hologram then returned it's attention to Mana.

"I see you're amongst friends."

"Sayoko and Asuka have met them before." Mana replied, "The problem we have though is our Sayoko and their Sayoko were grabbed by Hild."

The hologram narrowed her eyes.

"I see. Any reason why?"

Mana shook her head.

"None that I know of, other then possibly to use against the Heavens, and Belldandy and Keiichi."

"Then we must get them both back."

"Exactly how?" Mana asked, "I know I can get into Hell easily without detection, as can Yui. But there are thousands of Demons."

"I'll send you reinforcements." The hologram replied with a smile, "The other four Guardians should be able to help. I'll also send two others."

Mana frowned. "Who?"

"Well first, the only person who can strike fear into the hearts of even the most powerful Demon." The hologram replied.

"Who the hell is..." Mana's eye widened as she realized just who the holographic Belldandy meant.

"Oooohhhh."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Hild growled in frustration at the demon before her.

"She hasn't told you ANYTHING!"

The Demon cowered before his Queen's anger.

"No Milady."

"WHY NOT!" Hild shouted, "YOU'RE THE BEST TORTURER IN HELL!"

"Well Milady...you see..."

"SHUT-UP!" Hild turned and looked at Mara, "You've been present while this fool has been working. What's going on?"

Mara shrugged. "Every time he tries to do something painful, she laughs at him. He broke her arm in four different places, and she just laughed."

Hild rose from her throne.

"I have to see this to believe it."

* * *

Minutes later, Hild walked into the cell where the goddess was being kept. The goddess looked up at the Queen, just barely able to see her through the blood that covered her face, as well as her left eye that was swollen up.

"Hello your Majesty," the goddess said with a smirk, "What's new?"

"You will tell us what we want to know." Hild said, "Or we will resume your torture."

"Torture?" the goddess replied, "You call that torture! HA!"

Hild took a step back from the goddess.

"If you call that Torture, your demon there is a little leaguer." The Goddess said with a smirk, "Why don't you go get someone who's played in the big leagues."

Hild stared at the Goddess, then turned and looked at Mara.

"Is she insane?"

Mara shook her head.

"No, if I remember what I overheard when she and that demon were talking, she was captured by a demon in her universe."

"She's more of a demon then the either of you combined!" the goddess shouted at them.

Hild grabbed the goddess by the front of her outfit and lifted her into the air.

"What Demon captured you?" Hild demanded.

The goddess smiled.

"You demons gave her a far better title then her name, you called her the Soultaker."

Hild dropped the goddess and recoiled from her as if she had the plague.

"Milady?" Mara asked confused.

Hild's mouth open and shut several times, before she turned away from the goddess.

"Bring her." Was all Hild said as she walked out of the cell. The guards outside the cell raced in and grabbed the goddess and pulled her out, following their Queen. Mara quickly raced to catch up to Hild.

"Go get the brat." Hild said, not even acknowledging Mara walking beside her. "Bring her to my throne room. We'll see how long that goddess holds her tongue."

Mara bowed slightly, then raced off to retrieve the young goddess.

* * *

"Hell sucks."

"You've said that before."

"So?"

"Since we are in the past, it obviously hasn't improved."

"Since we are in the past, I've never said it before. So I said it now."

"That's just silly."

Mana let out a sigh, then turned and glared at Asuka and Rei.

"Do you two mind?"

"What?" the red head and blue head asked together.

"We are in Hell." Mana said, "You six don't even fit in here. Shouldn't you be silent or stealthy or something?"

"Good point." Asuka said. She nodded at the other guardians, and all five vanished.

Mana looked over at the sixth person.

"Well?"

The person shrugged, then vanished as well.

"You guys make it so difficult." Mana said.

"Hey."

Mana turned to look at the seventh member of the group. The person pointed up ahead.

"She looks familiar."

* * *

Mana turned and watched as Mara walked down a hallway behind two demons, dragging a young Sayoko with her.

"Perfect." Mana said with a smile.

"Get the brat." Mara muttered, "I always get stuck with the brat."

"Stop complaining." One of the demons in front of her said.

"Sure, you would say that." Mara mumbled, "You don't know what I've gone through against her parents..."

"Shut up."

"Listen you, I... HEY!" Mara's voice suddenly cut off.

The two demons stopped walking and turned around to glare at the blond demon.

"What's wrong with you?" the demon asked.

"Nothing." Mara replied, "I slipped."

"Slipped?"

"Well it's hard to follow you while dragging the kid here."

The demon thought that over, then turned and continued walking. Mara gently grabbed the young Goddess' hand.

"Come on munchkin." Mara said softly.

* * *

Sayoko lay on the floor of the throne room in pain. Dozens of Demons surrounded her, members of Hild's Royal Court. Upon arriving, each Demonic member of the court was allowed to punch her down. While it hadn't been as painful as the torture by the Soultaker, it did wear her down. She'd probably have bruises for days unless she was able to get enough power to heal herself.

The doors to the chamber opened, admitting two large guard Demons, and Mara walking alongside her younger self. Sayoko thought she saw Mara's eyes widen when they she saw her, but just as quickly the shock vanished.

"Well," Hild said from her throne, "now that we are all here. I believe you are going to tell us a few things."

Sayoko turned and found Hild's eyes directly on her. She managed a chuckle.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?"

Hild relaxed back in her throne.

"Well I want to find out about that world of yours." The queen said, "Much has obviously happened over there. Why would a Goddess and Demon work together otherwise?"

"Things change over time." Sayoko said, "Things like relations."

"But that is what I want to know." Hild said, "And you're not telling me. So, until you tell me, I'll just have to satisfy myself with hurting the little one here." Hild pointed at the young Sayoko, "Unfortunately, she apparently doesn't have the experience you have had regarding torture, but then again, we all must start somewhere."

Sayoko's eyes widened and she turned and looked straight at her younger self in Mara's hands. The young goddess still had tears running down her eyes and seemed to be shaking. Sayoko turned and looked back at Hild.

"What do you want to know." She asked, defeated.

"Well first off your name would be nice, as well as rank."

Sayoko looked up defiantly at Hild.

"I am Sayoko Aida, formerly Morisato, Goddess Class 0, Type 2, Unlimited."

Hild's eyes widened and the other demons began to murmur amongst themselves.

"You are the daughter of Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato!" the Queen shouted, "The Mortal and the Goddess!"

"Small universe isn't it?" Sayoko said.

Hild leaned back in her throne. "Very small."

"And getting smaller by the minute." Came a voice from the doorway to the throne room.

Sayoko and Hild turned to see Mana, walking calmly up the aisle from the door. On either side, demons growled at her.

"Ahhh." Hild said, "The traitorous traveler comes."

"I'm only a traitor in your eyes." Mana said, "Not to my true Queen."

"Oh?" Hild said, "But then you must be a very foolish Demon. Though you are Class 0, you cannot stand up against so many other demons of your rank."

The other demons murmured in agreement with their Queen.

"She has you there Mana." Sayoko said softly to her friend, "What were you thinking coming alone?"

"What makes you think I came alone?" Mana asked, "I brought friends."

With a sudden flash, the Guardians appeared behind Mana, weapons drawn. Hild was on her feet in a second.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING GODS HERE!" Hild shouted, "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE NOW! ALL OF HELL KNOWS..."

"Knows what?" Mana asked, "I hear no alarms."

Hild went silent. It was true, the alarms that should have gone off with the arrival of the gods didn't. Of course, the system had been set to allow the two goddesses, Sayoko in her weakened state and the younger Sayoko for the fact she had no powers, but no more. Hild reached out, but other then her demons, she could not sense either the half breed, nor those behind her.

"What are you?" Hild whispered softly.

"In my universe, "Mana said, "They are the Guardians of Heaven. They also happen to be good friends of Sayoko there."

"Heh." Hild said with a laugh, "You wouldn't dare to try anything. If you do, both your goddess friend and that child will die."

Mana just smiled, then turned to look at Mara. "You can go now Mara."

"Later Mana!" Mara said with a smile. She turned and smiled at the Queen. "Sorry, but this universe's Hell sucks." With that, Mara and the Young Sayoko vanished.

"WHAT!" Hild cried out, standing up.

"You think I'm stupid?" Mana asked, "Then again, it wasn't my plan so..."

Hild let out a cry of frustration, "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE ALIVE!"

The demons in the room pulled out weapons and slowly began to approach the Guardians, Mana, and Sayoko.

"There's too many Mana." Sayoko said, "We can't kill them, and they can kill us. This is going to be messy."

"Your Mom planned for this too." Mana said. "Asuka."

Asuka nodded, then glanced over at a seemingly empty spot beside her.

"Arael, time to do your thing."

With a flash, the Angel appeared beside Asuka. The demons froze for a second, taking in the grey haired individual. The Arael opened her eyes, now brightly glowing red. One Demon charged forth and swung his blade at the Angel. Before he came anywhere close, an orange hexagonal barrier appeared, blocking his sword, before throwing him across the room.

Alarms from Hell to Heaven all went off at once.

Hild stared in shock and fear at Arael.

"A Messenger." She whispered.

* * *

Belldandy, Skuld, Urd, Lind, and Peorth all fell to their knees in pain. Megumi and Keiichi looked at them helplessly.

"What's going on!" Keiichi shouted.

"Something..."Belldandy gasped, "Something is using a power that hasn't been seen since before the dawn of man!"

"It can't be them." Peorth said, wincing from the pain, "There would be more warning then..."

"Mana forgot to warn you didn't she?"

The goddesses and mortals turned to see Mara standing nearby, just behind her was..."

"SAYOKO!" Belldandy cried out, racing towards her daughter and wrapping her up in a tight hug.

"MOMMY!" Sayoko cried out, returning the hug.

Mara smiled at the scene before her, reminiscing, when she spotted Lind charging at her.

"NO LIND!"

Lind paused, and looked down at the young goddess still wrapped in her mothers arms.

"Mara is good person." The young Sayoko said.

"What!" Lind shouted, along with Keiichi, Megumi, Peorth, Urd, and Skuld.

"Mara good person." Sayoko repeated, "She's not Monster Mara."

Belldandy looked up at Mara curiously. After looking at her, Belldandy could see that the Demoness before her did look a bit older then the last time she'd seen her.

"Mara?" Belldandy asked softly.

"Not your Mara." The Demoness replied, "I'm Mara, Demoness Class 0, specially assigned to Heaven and more specifically, the Terra 2 office." Mara then smiled, "Things are a lot different over there."

"How did you get here?" Lind asked.

"Same way Yui did." Mara replied, "Except I was with the rest of the Guardians and Arael."

"Arael?" Urd whispered, "Isn't that..."

Mara nodded, "She is the 15th Messenger, or Angel as the Mortals came to know them."

"Why would you bring it here!" Lind shouted, "They're monsters! They attacked heaven!"

"And they were defeated." Mara said, looking at Belldandy, "I know you know. Asuka told me you'd looked into her mind."

Belldandy nodded, "I know. But it still doesn't explain why it is here now."

"They were brought back by rogue Demons." Mara said, "Only 4 of them decided not to fight for hell, and return to Heaven. After a long battle, Arael is the only one that remains."

"It should be destroyed." Lind said with a growl.

Mara shrugged. "Maybe at one time some felt that way, but now Arael has the protection of Kami-sama, as well as the fact all the Guardians would defend her. As I said, a lot of things are Different over there then here."

"Some things remain the same though." Belldandy said.

"Yes," Mara said with a sigh, "They do."

* * *

Demons fled every which way, trying to get away from the Angel and her power. Those that tried to fight met fierce resistance from the Guardians and Mana. Sayoko found herself separated from them by a wall of Demons. Still weakened, she was unable to resist when Hild grabbed her and pulled her off.

"I may have lost the brat." Hild said, "But I still have you."

Mana's sword crashed against that of another demons. As she fought, she spotted Hild dragging Sayoko away.

"SAYOKO!" Mana cried. She swung her blade down hard at the demon. The blade easily sliced through the other's wrist. The Demon howled, holding his wrist in pain. Mana started running after Hild.

"MANA!"

Mana paused and looked back at Asuka. Asuka knocked her opponent down, then pulled something out of a pocket and tossed it to her.

"SAYOKO WILL NEED THAT!"

Mana caught the object and found herself looking at a modified moon rock bracelet. Mana nodded at Asuka, then resumed her pursuit of Hild.

* * *

"Damn Morisatos." Hild muttered as she dragged Sayoko along. "Plan after plan ruined by him or that damned goddess of his."

"Sorry to ruin your day." Sayoko muttered.

"You really have no idea do you." Hild said.

"Nope. So why don't you tell me what you had in store for that other Sayoko, and what's in store for me?"

Hild growled to herself as she continued to march.

"Half breeds such as yourself are rare." Hild said, "You realize that maybe less then 2 of the Gods in Heaven are half breeds? Half-Mortal and half God, or even mortals who wished and became gods?"

"So?" Sayoko replied.

"There is a reason we don't have any half breeds down here." Hild said.

"You see them as being weaker." Sayoko replied, "Mixing with mortals weakens the Demon, thus they are killed."

Hild regarded Sayoko for a second.

"That is half true." Hild replied, before resuming her march. "Many feel half breeds do make the resulting demon weak. As a result, all are killed off when they are born. But recently, I've found things might be otherwise."

Sayoko stared at Hild curiously.

"I've gotten information out of Yggdrasil," Hild said, "Hacked out really, but we only get pieces, nothing complete. It takes thousands of years of patience on the part of a Demon Hacker before he gets an entire file. We got one shortly after that brats birth, talking about half breeds." Hild kicked a door open. "Turns out, Half-Breeds are generally stronger then a normal god. It's not fully understood, but some believed it was because of the normal power given off by mortals themselves. Other's think that the mortal half allowed them to take in more energy from nature itself. Either way, the half breed could theoretically have enough power to be on par with Kami-sama himself."

"You have got to be kidding." Sayoko said.

"I thought that too." Hild said, "Then I looked over information we've stolen over the past millennia. Most of the time, when a Goddess or God have relations with a mortal, a mortal is produced with exceptional abilities. Take Hercules. Amazing strength, but still mortal. Very rarely is a God or Goddess produced. In fact, no such offspring have occurred in the last three hundred years. Then came that brat."

"I saw a chance. If I could capture that child, twist her to become a demon. I would have a half breed, but with more power then Kami-sama himself! What a weapon that would be!"

"But you don't have the child." Sayoko replied, "You have me. And I'm not even from here."

"That can change." Hild said with a smile, "Once I've broken you down and made you a demon, you'll not need Yggdrasil ever again."

"I think I've heard enough."

Hild whirled around. Mana stood in the middle of the hallway, her eye blazing red.

"Is that all you wanted the child for?" Mana said, her anger growing, "A weapon?"

"Of course." Hild said, "All true Demons dream of the day Heaven will fall to its knees."

"I don't need to dream." Mana replied, "I saw Heaven fall. And was part of the Army that restored it."

"NO TRUE DEMON WOULD HELP THEM!" Hild cried out.

"True." Mana replied, "But then I'm not a true demon, only a half breed."

"Mana." Sayoko whispered.

Hild stared at Mana in shock.

"You're a half breed!" she said.

Mana nodded.

Hild's face remained stunned for a moment, then a smile crept across her face.

"I see." Hild said, "Maybe your Queen isn't so different from me."

Mana blinked.

"What?"

"I understand now why you two were surprised I was after that half breed brat." Hild said, "Your Hild never had to go after a Goddess...when a Demon was already available."

Now Sayoko and Mana both blinked.

"Hild would never have done that." Mana said, "She sent her guards to save me from my father."

"Saved you eh?" the Queen chuckled, "Exactly how long was it from the time your father attacked, until the guards arrived? Do demons ever move that quickly?"

Mana blinked. The Queen had a point. Hild's Guards were there almost immediately after her mother had died...

"You were convenient." Hild said, "Why go through the trouble of kidnapping a Goddess, when a Demon is already available."

Mana shook her head. "No, you lie! Hild would never have..."

"And look what you've become." Hild continued, "A Class 0 Demon, one of the most powerful Demons in all of hell..."

"STOP IT!" Mana shouted, her eye glowing bright red.

"...a weapon to use against the Gods themselves!"

"AHHH!" Mana screamed as she flew straight at Hild, sword in hand and her eye glowing brighter then ever before. Sayoko could only watch stunned as she felt wave after wave of dark power flowing off of Mana, power that stirred a memory with its feel.

"Soultaker." Sayoko muttered.

Hild raised her shield and blocked Mana's attacks, but that only seemed to increase Mana's rage, thus increasing her power. Hild began to slowly back away from the angry Demoness, her mind trying to come up with someway to solve the problem she had just created.

Mana began using magic as well as her sword, trying to beat through the Queen's defenses. She was unrelenting in her attacks, not giving Hild a moments respite. Then Hild's shield weakened just enough, allowing one of Mana's force bolts to slip through, catching the Queen in the stomach.

Hild flew down the hallway, slamming hard into the wall at the end. Stunned, Hild shook her head, trying to clear it. When she came to her senses, Mana was standing over her, ready to plunge the sword down.

"Now Queen." Mana said grimly, her eye burning as hot as the sun, "Your reign ends."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Sayoko was frantic.

Mana had lost it, more so then she had when Dawn had been killed. Regardless wither or not the Queen accusation's were true, Mana still saw their Hild as a surrogate mother of a sort, much like she herself had seen in Skuld, and Shinji and Asuka in Misato. Regardless what that Queen was saying, Mana couldn't kill her. The doublet system still functioned here.

But how was she going to stop her? She still didn't have access to her powers, and those that she had wouldn't be nearly enough to stop the enraged Mana.

Then she saw it, something Mana had dropped on the ground.

A modified moon rock bracelet.

Sayoko leaped at the bracelet.

* * *

"Now Queen." Mana said, raising the sword high over her head. "Your reign ends."

Hild closed her eyes as the Demoness brought her sword downward. After a moment of not being hit, Hild opened her eyes. Mana was now lying across the hall in a heap. Hild turned and looked in the opposite direction and saw a sight that sent chills through her body.

Sayoko was up and on her feet, her eyes glowing an intense white. Hild knew the Goddess had most if not all of her power back. As if to confirm it, the alarms began to blare all over hell, signaling the arrival of a God. Mana slowly rose to her feet, glaring at Sayoko.

"Why!" Mana growled.

Sayoko's eyes faded back to their regular blue color.

"Think what your doing Mana." Sayoko said softly, "Think of where you are. You can't kill her. The Doublet System still works here." Sayoko walked a step closer to Mana. "And don't listen to what she says. She's trying to piss you off. And she's succeeded. You're stronger then this. You've let her manipulate you."

The glow of Mana's eye began to fade as her anger lowered.

"You and I both know your Hild cares about you." Sayoko said, "You can ask her yourself when we get back. Don't let her," Sayoko pointed at the Queen. "tell you otherwise. Listen to it from our Hild."

Mana said nothing for a moment, then turned and stared at the fallen Queen.

"You will leave the Goddess Sayoko, and her family alone." Mana said softly, but firmly. "Should you attempt anything against them, I shall revisit you and finish what I started here."

Mana turned her back on the Queen, not even waiting for an answer and looked up at Sayoko. Her eye was no longer glowing and her demon markings had completely faded.

"I want to go home." Mana said softly.

Sayoko nodded and put an arm around her friend. She then sent a quick telepathic message to Asuka, informing the Guardian it was time to go.

* * *

One hour later.

Sayoko stood silently on the porch, looking out to where Mana was sitting. While they had been gone in hell, Belldandy had kept herself occupied by fixing the temple grounds. The only thing that wasn't repaired was the fallen cherry tree, which Belldandy avoided like the plague. Mana was sitting beside a small pond, watching fish swim about, occasionally tossing in a rock.

"How long has she been there?"

Sayoko jumped slightly as Asuka walked up behind her.

"Since we returned from hell." Sayoko replied, "The Queen said a few things that bothered her, to the point she lost control of her powers and...well...like before."

"ST type?" Asuka said, not wanting to say the name of the hated demon from Sayoko's past.

Sayoko nodded. Asuka looked back over at Mana.

"Skuld has finished the calculations." Asuka said, "We can go home at any time."

"Alright." Sayoko said, "Start the preparations, I'll go talk to Mana and..."

"No." Asuka said, "You won't."

"Why not?"

"Because the other Sayoko beat you to it." Asuka said, pointing.

* * *

The words the Queen had spoken continued to flash through Mana's mind over and over again. As they did, memories from her childhood flashed by as well. What made it eerie was that some of the things the Queen had said, seemed to mesh with things overheard from long ago when Mana was but a child.

But even so, Mana was still unsure. And the only way to know for sure would be to ask her Hild when she returned.

"Miss Mana?"

Mana turned slightly and found herself looking into the face of the young Sayoko.

"Yes Sayoko?"

The young goddess hugged her doll tighter to her chest. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes." Mana said, "I don't belong here and there are people at home who would miss me."

"Could you come back and visit?"

"I don't know." Mana replied, "You sure you want a demon visiting you?"

"Yes."

"Even though Demons are bad?"

"Mana's not bad." Young Sayoko said, "Mana good person."

Mana sighed and wrapped her arms around the young goddess.

"Thank you." The Demoness said, "I needed to hear that."

* * *

Thirty minutes later.

Sayoko, stood silently in a circle, concentrating. Surrounding her on the ground was the ultimate circle, still burned into the ground after all this time, now once again being used to transport people across time and space. Standing in the other circles were the Guardians, as well as Mara, Mana, and Arael. Communications had been sent, the those in the future would be waiting.

Outside the circle, Keiichi, Belldandy, Young Sayoko, Urd, Skuld, Peorth, Megumi, Lind, even Chihiro and the sempeis waited and watched.

Then, Sayoko's communicator beeped. Sayoko opened her eyes and began to chant, rising off the ground by a foot. The circle beneath them began to glow. Soon, the people within the circle began to fade slightly, just as another appeared within the circle across from Sayoko. Unlike the previous time, those of this time period did not see Peorth standing within it, but an older Belldandy.

With a slight roar of building energies, the group began to fade away. Just before they had finally disappeared, Mana turned and gave the young Sayoko a small wave. Sayoko reciprocated the wave as the group finally vanished.

"Well that was interesting." Tamiya said in awe.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" Chihiro asked.

"I don't know." Keiichi replied, "Isn't one Sayoko enough?"

"One Mara certainly is." Urd muttered.

Belldandy just smiled, then bent over to carry Sayoko into the house. As she did, she noticed that Sayoko wasn't holding her doll, she was holding something else.

"Yoko?" Belldandy said, "Where's Dolly?"

"She didna wanna see Mana go." Sayoko said, "So she stayed inside."

"Well what do you have there?"

Sayoko held up what she was carrying. It was one of the Gods Communicators. Belldandy looked at the others in surprise, then back down at her daughter.

"What are you doing with that?" Skuld asked.

"Mana gave me it." Sayoko said, "She said if there was anymore bad demons coming around to call her and she'd come. She also said I could just call her up if I wanted to talk to someone."

"Did she now." Belldandy said with a slight smile.

"Uh huh." Sayoko said with a smile. She then turned and skipped indoors.

"Do you think it's wise for her to have that?" Peorth asked softly.

"It is from another Universe." Skuld said, "And the future, maybe we should..."

"No."

The goddesses turned and looked at Keiichi.

"No." he repeated, "If we took it away, she'd be upset."

"But what if she..." Urd began.

Keiichi shook his head.

"You're not understanding. Sayoko is a young Goddess growing up on Earth."

"Well, yeah." Skuld said, not fully understanding.

"You remember what you told me, that as she grew up, and she gained her powers, things might happen?"

"Yes."

"She's part mortal, and though you might tell her everything is fine and that, she'll still worry. There's no one else besides us that she can talk to about her power. Mana and that Sayoko grew up as half mortal half deity. They understand what she'll be going through better then any of us." Keiichi sighed, "All I'm saying is that it might help her to have a friend or two to help her along."

Belldandy smiled, "I think that's a wonderful idea Keiichi." She then turned and faced the others. "She can keep it."

* * *

2563

Kristine and Sentaro passed back and forth in their living room on Terra 2, something they had been doing ever since they had been told that Yui had found their mother. Their father, having gotten tired of their pacing, had gone outside.

"How mad do you think Mom will be?" Sentaro asked.

"You know she won't hold a grudge." Kristine said, "At least I don't think she will. And Grandma will be here to make sure it isn't too bad. But when Grandma leaves..."

Sentaro sighed, "Chores?"

"Probably until you reach high school."

Sentaro sighed. "And I thought Grandma's punishment was harsh."

The rumble of thunder from outside distracted them. Within seconds they heard a loud cry from their father, followed by another equally happy cry by their mother.

"She's back." Sentaro said.

"Yep." Kristine said, "Ready to face the music?"

Sentaro rose to his feet. "Time to get this over with."

The two children stepped out of the house. Out on the lawn, their parents were hugging each other as well as kissing the other happily. The Sayoko saw her children. Releasing Kensuke, she raced over the lawn towards them. Sentaro expected many things. He did not expect his mother to grab him and his sister and hug them tightly together.

"Mom." He said, "I'm..."

"Hush." Sayoko replied softly, "Don't talk. I know." She then hugged her children tighter.

Celes stepped out from inside the house and watched the three. When Sayoko was finally done hugging her children, they and their father headed towards the house.

"Where's Mana?" Celes asked when Sayoko had gotten close enough.

"Something was bothering her." Sayoko replied, "So she went to seek answers."

* * *

Hell

Hild sat quietly in her throne, looking out the window over Hell. She knew something was off with Mana, Mara had told her that before they had returned from the past. She also knew it had something to do with her, or that other her. All she needed to do was wait for Mana to arrive, then all would be known.

She didn't wait long.

Mana walked into the throne room and knelt down before the throne.

"Rise." Hild said softly, "And approach."

Mana rose and walked to the Queen's side.

"Something troubles you." Hild said, "What is it?"

"When your guards rescued me from my father." Mana said, "How did they get there so fast? I know how well they perform. I've trained them. They couldn't have gotten there unless they were already nearby."

Hild sighed and looked back out the window.

"Did you want me as a weapon?" Mana asked, "To use against Heaven?"

Hild continued to stare out the window.

"Auntie." Mana said, "Please...tell me."

"Yes." Hild finally said.

Mana blinked, then dropped her head.

"I had gotten information out of Yggdrasil regarding god of mixed backgrounds." Hild explained, "It stated that they tended to be more on the stronger side of things. One God even theorized that a half-breed might one day be born with more power then Kami-sama himself." Hild raised her voice slightly when she said that, then settled back down. "We in Hell never allowed a half-breed to exist, thinking they would weaken us as a whole. I decided after reading the paper, that I would try and get a half-breed demon. But there were problems. I couldn't just order a demon to go out and have a child, and there was still the notion of having a half-bred child would be a sign of weakness. I even had spies go out whenever a demon was on earth, watching to see if they did take a mortal. Always, though, the mortal would die. When that Morisato Goddess was born, I began to make plans to kidnap her, to make her a demon. Mara argued against it, mostly because she had been fighting to break them up for so long, and failing at it, she knew we could never succeed. Still, I had Mara keep an eye on Sayoko." Hild then looked over at Mana. "Then one day, a spy came to me and told me that your father was accessing the Demonic System quite frequently. You see, your father was the son of..."

"The Soultaker." Mana said, still looking at the floor.

"She told you didn't she?" Hild asked.

"Saw her in a dream." Mana replied.

Hild sighed. "She was always a persistent one. Because of his mother, I had spies following him. So when he accessed the Demonic system, I had to know what he was up to. Turns out, he was searching for a mortal, and her child. We didn't think anything of it, until the spy remembered the mortal as being one your father had attacked and left for dead. The spy thought she had died, but instead, gave birth to a baby girl, you Mana."

Mana remained silent.

"But we couldn't find either of you." Hild continued, "Unfortunately, when he did find you, the spy wasn't able to send us a signal quickly enough, thus, your mother died before my guards got there. But now, I had my weapon. A half-demon half-mortal to go against heaven with. No one knew of my plans for you. I told Welsper and Mara they were to train you to be the best." Hild sighed. "And this is where failure comes in. I had such high hopes that you would grow to be an evil, vindictive demon, but you were quite the opposite. I suppose, it may have been your mother. It may also have been that Welsper and Mara had become too soft being near those Morisatos for so long. After you were defeated by Sayoko, I knew that you wouldn't become the weapon against Heaven that I had hoped for. But by that time, I did not care." Hild gave Mana a smile, even though the Demoness couldn't see it. "Though you called me Auntie, you became the child I never really had. Urd was long taken away from me when she decided to become a goddess. You however, though you disliked being a Demon, stayed by me. In time, through fighting the Rogues, you became the powerful weapon I had originally hoped for, but I no longer had an enemy to point you at. Things have long since changed." Hild turned and looked back out the window. "I never wanted you to know about this. I know this would affect you greatly, in light of your friendship with the Gods. But it is the truth of why you were brought to Hell and trained."

Mana remained silent. Several minutes went by, before Mana slowly rose to her feet.

"Thank you for telling me Auntie." Mana said, finally looking up.

"You'll always have a place by my side Mana." Hild said softly, "No matter what you think of me now."

"You are a Demon." Mana said, "And you did what Demons were meant to do, prepare to destroy the Heavens. I can't hate you for that."

Hild smirked, "You've been around those Goddesses too long." She then sighed, "Maybe I have too."

"Perhaps." Mana said. She turned and started to walk out.

"There is one more thing."

Mana stopped and looked back at Hild. The Queen of Hell was looking down at the throne room floor. Finally she looked up.

"There was one other reason why there were guards on your father."

Mana looked at Hild curiously.

"They were there to protect my Nephew."

Mana's eyes went wide.

"My father was..."

Hild nodded.

"That would make the Soultaker..."

"My sister." Hild said softly, "She tried to take Hell from me, and I banished her because I couldn't kill my own sibling."

"Does Urd know?"

"No one does." Hild replied, "Though I should probably tell my daughter she has other family besides goddesses."

Mana thought that over, then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hild asked.

Mana stopped.

"There is a power within me I don't have complete control of." Mana said. She then turned and looked back at Hild. "I don't wish to hurt those I love anymore."

"And how will you do that?"

"I will seek out the one who has mastered her own powers." Mana then turned and left the throne room.

* * *

Terra 2

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Not even a tinsy wh..."

"Sentaro I'm not mad at you but that will change very quickly if you don't stop asking the silly questions."

"Yes Mom." Sentaro quickly scurried from the room.

"He's been like that since you vanished." Kensuke said, "Always acting like I'm about to punish him severely."

"He does deserve some punishment." Sayoko replied, "But...I just can't do it."

"Not punishing him could make him worse." Kensuke said.

Sayoko looked over at her husband.

"He already feels bad enough, I can tell." Sayoko leaned back and closed her eyes. "Punishing him may make us feel better, but I don't think it will help him. So, I'll leave it to his conscious."

* * *

Heavens

Lind sat quietly on a rock, over looking a pond. Behind her, her two angels, Spearmint and Coolmint fluttered about. The scenery allowed the Fighting Goddess to relax, something she hadn't been able to do in years, manly due to the Rogue Demons.

Lind took in a deep breath and sighed, letting out all her frustrations.

"Lind?"

Lind jumped and turned around, swinging her ax in an arc. It clanged almost immediately against a sword...

A demonic sword.

Lind blinked in surprise.

"Mana?" she asked, lowering her ax.

Mana knelt in front of Lind's rock, putting her sword away.

"I need to ask you a favor Lind." The Demoness said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Several months later

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's a Angel. They're always beautiful."

"Mines the best though."

"I'm sure there's a Goddess somewhere that would argue that."

"Oh whatever."

"So what did you name her? Tinker Bell?"

"SENTARO! THAT IS JUST MEAN!"

"What? Mom and Grandma's angels have Bell in them. Are you saying yours is too good to do the same?"

"Well no..."

"So what's it's name?"

"Trinity."

"WHAT!" Sentaro stared at his sister, "Have you been watching those old movies of Dad's again?"

"No." Kristine said in a huff, stroking her angel's wings "She told me what she'd be called."

"I still think it's a wacky name Onee-chan."

Kristine and Trinity both glared at Sentaro. "Oh stuff it brat."

"You can't call me that! You're a first class!"

Kristine clenched her hands into fists while she closed her eyes and growled. Trinity mimicked her goddess' actions. Sentaro crossed his arms and smirked.

"I want you to apologize."

Kristine's eyes snapped open as she glared at Sentaro.

"I'm waiting."

"I'm...sorry." Kristine said finally, her angel vanishing inside of her.

"Good." Sentaro turned and skipped out of the room.

"Brat." Kristine muttered as she moved into the kitchen. She pulled a plate out of the cupboard and set it on the counter, intending to make herself lunch. As she reached into the fridge, she heard a strange hissing noise behind her.

"Eh?" Kristine turned around.

* * *

"Stupid Onee-chan." Sentaro muttered as he walked into his room. "Just because she's a goddess she gets all the cool stuff."

He climbed onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why couldn't I be a god great-grandfather?" he said towards the ceiling, "Why do I have to be a mortal?"

The ceiling did not reply. Instead, Sentaro heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"Don't break things!" Sentaro called out, "Dad and Mom will be pissed!"

Unlike other times, he failed to get a response.

"Onee-chan?"

Still no replied.

Starting to worry, Sentaro climbed out of his bed and went down the stairs.

"Onee-chan if you're playing I'm going to..." His voice trailed off as he entered the kitchen.

Kristine lay facedown on the floor, a plate shattered beside her. Sentaro raced to her side.

"Onee-chan!" he cried as he rolled her onto her back. Her eyes were partially open, but there was no life in them. Sentaro placed his ear against her chest and listened carefully. He could still hear her heart beating. Wasting no time, Sentaro ran to the phone and dialed a number.

"MOM!" Sentaro hollered into the phone, "Kris is hurt! She's on the floor and isn't waking up! Mom?"

"WHERE IS SHE!" came a call from the living room.

Sentaro hung up the phone and called out.

"In here Mom!"

Sayoko raced into the kitchen and fell to her knees at her daughters side.

"Kris!" Sayoko called out, "Kris wake up!"

The young goddess remained still.

"What happened?" Sayoko asked her son.

"I don't know." Sentaro replied, "I was upstairs and heard the plate crash. I came down and found her like this."

Sayoko closed her eyes and moved her hand over Kristine's body. After a few moments, her eyes opened.

"Her Angel is gone." She said quietly.

"Gone?" Sentaro repeated, "How can it be gone? She just got it!" He then looked around. "Is it lying around somewhere or..."

"Not like that." Sayoko said, "She can't lose it like that." She looked back down at her daughter. "It's like it's been removed somehow." Sayoko then looked at her son. "Help me move her to her room."

"Yes Mom."

The two each took an arm and gently carried the limp goddess to her room. There, they laid her down on her bed.

"Stay here and keep an eye on her." Sayoko said, "I need to make a call."

Sentaro nodded and Sayoko left the room. She quickly moved downstairs and went to the phone. She dialed a number that was well known to her.

"Mom? It's Yoko. Something's happened to Kris." Sayoko winced at her mother's reply. "No I don't know what happened! Sentaro says he found her collapsed and..."

Sayoko's voice trailed off as she heard a hissing noise behind her. Sayoko turned and her eyes widened.

"...my goddess."

* * *

Sentaro stared at his sister.

"Come on Onee-chan." He said, "Wake up. I'm sorry I made fun of your angel."

Kristine remained still.

"Wake up Kris!" Sentaro shouted.

The only reply he got was a loud thump from downstairs.

"Mom!" Sentaro called out.

He received no reply.

"Oh no." Sentaro quickly ran down the stairs. Laying beside the phone was his mother. Like Kristine, her eyes were blank.

"Mom!" Sentaro shook Sayoko, but got know response.

"HELLO! HELLO!"

Sentaro looked over at the phone receiver in his mother's hands. He tugged it loose and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Sentaro!" he heard his Grandmother's voice, "Where is your mother!"

"She's laying here unconscious Grandma." Sentaro said, his voice shaking, "She's like Kris. I'm scared Grandma."

"Everything will be alright." Belldandy said softly to her grandson. "Did your mother say anything to you when she saw Kris?"

"She said her Angel was gone." Sentaro replied, "How could it be gone?"

"Alright." Belldandy said, "Everything will be alright. I'll be there shortly, ok?"

"Ok Grandma."

* * *

Belldandy hung up the phone, then rose from her desk. She immediately headed out of her office and past her assistant's desk. Cayla quickly rose and raced to keep up with the elder goddess.

"Milady?"

"Cancel everything I have for the rest of the day." Belldandy said, "Call my sisters and have them meet me at the house. Then call my son and have him get himself, Lime, and Otaru Jr to the house as well."

"Yes Milady." Cayla replied, "Anything else?"

"Contact Hild." Belldandy said, "Ask her for the current status of the Tenshikui."

Cayla looked at Belldandy curiously, but went off to comply with her orders.

Belldandy exited the Main Control building and headed towards the training grounds. There, Valkyries in various stages of training went through their daily exercises. Belldandy walked up to one of the instructors.

"I'm looking for Lind." Belldandy said.

"She's over there with her trainee." the instructor replied, pointing towards a small hill with a tree on it's top.

Belldandy thanked the trainer then walked towards the hill. As she got closer, she could see three figures sitting beneath the tree. One was the auburn haired Demoness Mana. Beside her, in a Valkyrie uniform, sat Mana's adoptive daughter Dawn. They sat before a blue haired Goddess that was the subject of Belldandy's travel here: Lind, the fighting Goddess.

The three were sitting cross-legged, eyes (or eye in Mana's case) closed. All three seemed to be in deep meditation.

"Lind." Belldandy said softly.

The blue haired goddess opened her eyes and looked up at Belldandy.

"Tenshikui might be loose on Terra 2." Belldandy stated.

Lind's eyes widened, while Mana's snapped open.

"Tenshikui?" Mana repeated, "But that's been locked away in Hell for the past..."

"I know the last time it was out." Belldandy said, "Hild and Mara released it."

"Has it...?" Mana started to ask. Her question died off at the look on Belldandy's face.

"Sayoko and Kristine have fallen to it." Belldandy said softly, "Keima, Lime, and Otaru should be at my house by now." Belldandy looked back at Lind. "You know what I'm going to ask of you."

Lind nodded and rose to her feet.

"I will go." Lind stated.

"Wait a second." Mana said, leaping to her feet. "You can't defeat it! It'll take your Angels as well."

"I have fought and defeated it before," Lind said, "I will do so again."

"Well I'm coming too." Mana said, crossing her arms. "I should be unaffected by Tenshikui and it should obey my commands. Besides, I can open a gate to Hell for it."

Lind nodded, then looked at Belldandy.

"Will the Guardians be going with us?"

Belldandy shook her head.

"A situation has developed on one of the other colony worlds. It's possible it's a demonic problem."

Mana frowned. She hadn't heard of Hild planning anything big that would get the attention of the Heavens. Of course, it could be some Demon trying to make a name for himself. Earth and the other Colony worlds were not under the no 'demon interference' rule as Terra 2 was.

"We'll leave for Terra 2 immediately." Belldandy said.

"We?" Lind echoed.

"I intend to join you."

"But Belldandy! You can't! You're a council member! Without any Guardian's present..."

"I'll have you and a Valkyrie to protect me, as well as Mana." Belldandy said.

Mana and Lind looked at each other.

"What Valkyrie?" Mana asked.

Belldandy pointed. The two turned and followed Belldandy's finger to Dawn, who still sat with her eyes closed.

"Dawnie?" Mana asked.

Dawn's only response was to let out a small snore. Mana placed her head in her hands while Lind scowled. Belldandy let out a chuckle.

"It appears your meditations have put her to sleep."

Mana reached out and gave Dawn a shove.

"WAHHHH!" Dawn cried out as she landed flat on her back. Just as quickly she sat back up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" she shouted. She then noticed Lind scowling, as well as Belldandy's presence.

"Lady Belldandy!" Dawn said, eyes wide. She then looked at Mana. "When did she get here?"

"Probably while you were asleep." Mana replied.

"I wasn't asleep!"

"Then why were you snoring?"

"I..." Dawn's face turned red, she then looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Mana said, "Lind will make you work that much harder now."

Dawn let out a groan. Belldandy chuckled again.

"Come on." She said, "We should go."

Lind stood up and started to follow Belldandy back down the hill. Dawn stood up, then helped Mana to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"Terra 2." Mana replied, "And your first mission as a Valkyrie."

* * *

Terra 2

Sentaro let out a sigh as he sat down on the floor in his sister's room. He'd carried/dragged his mother's body up the stairs and laid her down beside his sister on the bed.

"Mom," Sentaro said, "I love you, but you're heavy."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your mother."

Sentaro turned around to see his Grandmother staring at him through the mirror on the wall.

"Grandma!"

Belldandy floated through the mirror, followed closely behind by Lind, whom Sentaro had only seen once or twice, and a Valkyrie. A second later, a loud boom echoed from outside. This was followed by footsteps coming into the house, then up the stairs. Through the doorway stepped Mana, one of his favorite Aunties.

Belldandy moved beside the two comatose goddesses and looked them over. She then glanced at Sentaro.

"Have they moved at all?"

Sentaro shook his head.

Belldandy glanced back at Lind and the Valkyrie.

"We'll begin the search." Lind said.

"Be careful." Belldandy said, "You will be targeted by Tenshikui."

Sentaro looked at his Grandmother curiously, then back at Lind. Lind barely reacted.

"I am well aware." Lind said. She then turned and walked out of the room.

"Go with her Dawn." Belldandy said.

"But..." Dawn began, not wanting to leave the Elder Goddess undefended, something that as a Valkyrie, she had been told many times was undesirable.

"I'm here Dawn." Mana said, "She'll be fine."

Dawn gave Belldandy one more worried glance, then bowed slightly and followed after Lind.

"She'll be fine." Belldandy said, "She doesn't have an Angel."

"I know." Mana replied, "Shouldn't we have at least gotten more Valkyries? Or at least gotten Arael here?"

"Arael is with the Guardians." Belldandy replied, "and they are unable to assist us. For now, we are on our own."

"What about Keima and your Sisters?"

Belldandy's eyes narrowed slightly. She then looked away from Mana and down at her daughter and grandchild.

"I will lose no more family members to Tenshikui."

For one of the few times in his life, Sentaro was truly afraid of his Grandmother. Not from what she had said, but how her voice sounded with anger when she said it.

* * *

"So where can we find the tenshe...uhh...?" Dawn stumbled over the name as she and Lind stepped out of the house.

"Tenshikui." Lind said, "Angel-Eater if you prefer."

"Right. Where do we look for it?"

Lind paused, then turned and looked back at the house.

"It never left." Lind said, "It's still here."

Dawn looked at Lind, then back at the house.

"Where?" she asked.

"That is the problem." Lind replied, "We need to look at everything here. It could hide in anything, and anyone."

Dawn turned and looked back at Lind.

"Anyone?"

"Yes."

"What about Sentaro?"

Lind's eyes widened.

* * *

"Will they be alright?" Sentaro asked.

"Once their Angels are returned, they'll be fine." Belldandy replied.

Mana stared at the comatose goddesses.

"I still don't get how Tenshikui got out."

Belldandy looked over at the Demoness.

"I had Cayla contact Hild. Maybe you should call her."

"Maybe I..." Mana's voice trailed off. A strange hissing noise could be heard from the hallway. Belldandy's eyes widened as the noise reached her ears.

"What's that?" Sentaro asked.

"Trouble." Mana said, running to the doorway. Coming towards her up the hallway was the Tenshikui. It moved forward carried by it's spider like legs. It's body curved back over itself. In it's pincer's it carried an Angel that Mana recognized as Morning Bell.

"Release the Angel." Mana ordered. "I command you!"

The Tenshikui hissed at Mana.

"I told you to release the Angel." Mana repeated, "That is an Order!"

The Tenshikui hissed and formed a ball of energy before it. Mana's eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

With roar, Tenshikui sent forth an energy blast that engulfed Mana and continued right through the rest of the house. Belldandy covered Sentaro with her body as the beam ripped past the bedroom door. Belldandy lifted her head and looked towards the now scorched doorway. The hissing noise could be heard again. Soon, the creature came into view. It immediately spotted Belldandy. It immediately emitted the Angel call of help. In reply, Belldandy's angel, Blessed Bell, burst forth from her and started towards the Tenshikui.

"BLESSED BELL!" Belldandy shouted out. "NOOOO!"

The Tenshikui reached out to grab the incoming Angel, only to be denied when a blur zipped past and took the Angel with it. The Tenshikui roared in rage at being denied it's prize. It glared at Belldandy and began to form another ball of energy. Before it could let it fly, Dawn blew through the bedroom wall, grabbed Belldandy and Sentaro, then pulled them through the window with a crash shattered glass. Right behind her was Lind, pulling the comatose Goddesses.

They had just hit the ground when the energy blast ripped through the side of the house, and off into the distance.

"That thing is pissed." Dawn said, releasing her grip on Belldandy and Sentaro.

"Indeed." Lind replied, setting her burdens on the ground.

Belldandy looked back at Lind.

"Blessed Bell?"

Lind pointed. Belldandy spotted her angel, as well as one of Lind's floating just off in the distance. They seemed to be hovering over a specific spot.

"I believe they have found Mana." Lind said.

"Good." Belldandy bent over and pulled her daughter onto her back. "Dawn, you and Sentaro take Kristine. We're going to the Angels."

Dawn looked at Belldandy curiously.

"What about...? Dawn pointed her thumb back at the house. From inside another roar could be heard from the Tenshikui, followed by another energy blast.

"It will be fine for now." Belldandy said, "We need to regroup."

* * *

Kensuke sat in the fully reclined passenger seat of the car, watching the clouds move by through the sunroof. Celes kept her red eyes on the road, watching out for oncoming traffic as well as anything out of the ordinary.

Kensuke sighed.

"This Shogun seems to want to make my life difficult." He remarked.

Celes took a moment to glance over at him.

"So he wants to build a ship to try and make contact with Earth?" she said, "I don't see what's wrong with that."

"That's were we get the problem. There are all these fundamentalist groups out there in every damn city-state that have something to say about it. One group says we need to develop here, forget about other planets.. Another thinks we should go back and conquer Earth. One group thinks that Gartlant should lead the charge to reestablish contact. Another one basically summed up it's position by saying fuck Earth, lets colonize another planet." Kensuke ran his hand through his hair. "Lots of people are unhappy that the Shogun has even suggested this."

"So we protect him as always." Celes replied. They drove in silence for a bit, then Celes spoke again. "What do you think?"

"I actually kind of agree with the Shogun." Kensuke said, "Reestablishing contact with Earth would help improve things here, as Earth is a bit more advanced in some areas, were as Terra 2 is advanced in others."

"And how do you know that?"

"I do know a Goddess who can travel back and forth." Kensuke replied, "And you were on Earth not to long ago."

"True."

Kensuke sighed as he gazed back outside the car.

"It would be nice to get a few things." He said, "Sayoko can only bring so much here before people start to wonder. Then I have to adjust what I say regarding movies and music because most of the people here have never heard of it."

"I know the feeling." Celes replied wistfully. Suddenly something darted out into the road. Celes slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel hard to the side. The car's tires squealed as they slid in a direction they had not been designed to go. The car slid across the road and off into the grass, bouncing as it went over ruts and rocks. Finally, the car came to a stop.

"Shit." Celes muttered.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kensuke asked, "I about had a heart attack!"

"Benefit of being a vampire is I don't have to worry about that." Celes said as she climbed out of the car.

"You're all heart Celes."

Celes walked back to the road and looked back. The thing that had caused her to go off road still stood their, looking rather sheepish.

"I'm sorry." Dawn said with a squeak.

Celes sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Kensuke had walked up to her by this point. He looked down at Dawn, then looked back at Celes.

"Why is there a Valkyrie standing in the middle of the road?"

Celes looked back at Kensuke.

"She was trying to get to the other side?"

"Funny." Kensuke turned back to address the Valkyrie, when he noticed she had been joined by a goddess whom he knew well. Very well considering she was his mother-in-law.

"Belldandy?" he asked.

"Hello Kensuke." Belldandy replied.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Why are you here? Sayoko's at the house and..."

"Actually," Belldandy said, raising a hand, "She's not."

"What?"

Belldandy let out a soft sigh.

"Celes, go get the car and follow. We have a very lengthy explanation and you should be there to hear it all."

* * *

Kensuke and Celes stared wide eyed at Belldandy as she finished her story. Off to the side, Dawn helped Mana bandage the burns on her arms, caused by the attack from the Tenshikui. Lind sat beside the two comatose goddesses, now laying on the grass.

"So this Angel Eater is now loose on Terra 2?" Celes asked, "What about Keima and Otaru Jr? Won't they be..."

"I had Keima, Lime, and my grandson go up to heaven." Belldandy said, "They are in no danger. Also..." Belldandy continued, cutting off another Celes question. "..the people of this world are in no danger. The Tenshikui only goes after those with Angels. Only myself and Lind are threatened."

"So why are you still here?" Kensuke asked, "Shouldn't you be up in Heaven?"

"Because I've faced this creature before." Belldandy replied, "as has Lind. We both intend to see this creature sent back to Hell where it belongs."

"That's where I come in." Mana called out.

"But just you three versus that creature?" Kensuke asked.

Lind shrugged. "Last time we faced it, there was just me, a mortal, and a teenaged goddess to fight it. That was with the Queen of Hell herself there to control the Tenshikui."

"So how are we going to stop the Angel Eater?" Celes asked.

"Yeah." Kensuke added, "And get my girls' angels back?"

"The Tenshikui will be lured to us," Belldandy said, "Then Karen will pull out the Angel's and..."

"Karen?" Kensuke interrupted.

Mana's devil rose from out of her back and waved.

"Oh..."

"...then," Belldandy continued, "once the Angels have been freed, Mana will open a portal to send it back to Hell."

"But how are you going to get the thing to come near you?" Celes asked.

"We'll use bait of course." Lind said.

"Bait?"

Belldandy and Lind clasped their hands together. Out of Belldandy's back came Blessed Bell. From Lind's came Spear Mint and Cool Mint.

"Bait." Lind said.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It sensed them.  
They were near.  
It knew it could survive on what it had now, but it was a product of the Demons.  
It was greedy, and it wanted more.  
It began moving towards them, knowing nothing could harm it.

* * *

"Damn it's ugly." Celes muttered.  
"Sush." Mana said, "It can hear you"  
Celes watched as the Angel Eater moved past them.  
"Seems like it's in a hurry." The vampire remarked.  
"It senses the three Angels." Mana said, "Of course it will hurry. And so should we"  
Mana grabbed Celes arm and both vanished in a flash.

* * *

Lind and Belldandy stood patiently, watching as the Tenshikui moved closer and closer. Behind them, their Angels floated, watching and waiting.  
Lind glanced at Belldandy.  
"The Valkyries are going to have a fit about this"  
"Mist can scream all she wants." Belldandy replied, "It still does not change the fact that I want to do this"  
The Tenshikui roared as it approached the Goddesses. Lind raised and eyebrow at the creature, then turned and looked at her Angels.  
"Now." She said.  
Cool Mint and Spear Mint flew off in two different directions. The Tenshikui continued towards the Goddesses and Blessed Bell for a moment, then stopped and looked about, confused that it now sensed two more Angels on it's side.  
"Still can't handle multiple targets." Lind muttered.  
Belldandy didn't reply. Instead, she glanced off to the side.  
"Now Mana." She whispered.  
On cue, Karen raced forth and dove at the Tenshikui. She reached out and grabbed Morning Bell, who pulled along Trinity. The three quickly flew away while the Tenshikui roared in anger at losing it's prey.

* * *

Karen flew quickly over the trees to the small clearing where Sentaro sat beside the comatose forms of his mother and sister. The flutter of wings caused him to look up. He watched as Karen released Morning Bell and Trinity over their rightful owners. The Angels happily flew into their goddesses.  
Sayoko and Kristine's eyes snapped open and both took in a deep breath.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Sayoko shouted.  
"Mom?" Kristine asked, looking around, "Why are you here? And why are we in a forest"  
Sayoko looked around confused. Then turned and looked at her son.  
"First off," Sentaro began, "It's not MY fault!"

* * *

Mana appeared behind the creature and formed a massive portal, while Belldandy and Lind crouched and began to send force bolts hurtling at the Tenshikui. Dawn appeared beside the goddesses and added her own force bolts. Even Kensuke and Celes helped by pulling out and shooting their firearms at the creature, though they didn't affect it as much as the force bolts.  
The Tenshikui roared as it back away from the onslaught, straight into the waiting portal. With one final roar, it vanished into the portal, which Mana quickly closed.  
Belldandy and Lind both sat on the ground, followed closely by Dawn. Mana knelt down on the ground and stared at it for several moments.  
"It's over." She finally said.  
"For now." Lind replied, "I'd still like to know how that creature came to Terra 2"  
"So would I." Belldandy added. She then jerked her head to the side and smiled. "But that doesn't matter right now"  
Kensuke and Celes both looked at the Goddess confused.  
"Why doesn't it matter?" Kensuke asked. He then froze as arms encircled him from behind.  
"It doesn't matter because we're safe now." Came the voice of his wife.  
Kensuke turned around and wraps his arms around Sayoko. She smiled at him just before he leaned his face closer to her and kissed her. The kiss deepened, and soon they completely forgot about the others.  
"That's sooo romantic." Dawn said with a sigh.  
"I find this display of emotion to be rather..." Lind started before a glance from Belldandy silenced her.  
Kristine and Sentaro stared at their parents making out for a moment, before turning their heads and making gagging sounds. Mana walked up to them and whispered.  
"You know if this keeps up, you could end up with another little brother or sister"  
Kristine froze in place, her eyes wide in horror. She slowly turned and found the same look of horror in Sentaro's eyes.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

One hour later.  
Mana stormed into the main control room of Hell, her cape billowing behind her as she walked. She headed straight towards the large plotting table that had been placed in the middle of the room. Surrounding it were the various hackers and admins of Demonic system. Hild herself was leaning over the table, staring intently at its displays.  
"I thought you'd be in the Throne room." Mana said as she approached the Queen.  
Hild glanced up from the display.  
"We have a problem"  
"You mean besides the fact Tenshikui went for a stroll?" Mana asked.  
"Much worse." Hild pointed at the display. "Tenshikui didn't break out. It was released"  
Mana walked up and looked down at the display.  
"Who"  
Hild shook her head. "It doesn't say. But the only ones who could do it are myself, you, and three of the other class 0 Demons. But at the time Tenshikui was released, everyone was accounted for"  
Mana looked up.  
"Was it hacked"  
Hild shook her head again.  
"Not possible. Only authorized Demons can release the Tenshikui or any of the other demonic beasts." Hild stared at the display. "The last time this happened was when Draco released the Balrog on Tokyo-2"  
Mana frowned. "Draco's dead though"  
"We have the Angel's word on that." Hild said, "He was thought dead before"  
"I believe the Angel." Mana said, "After the AT-Field explosion, all resistance from the rogue demons ended. Of course, they all still haven't been accounted for"  
"We'll never know how many died in that explosion." Hild said, "We do know that none of the remaining rogues could do this." The Queen looked up. "You eliminated the higher class rogues"  
Mana nodded and stared at the display.  
"You know what this means." Hild said.  
Mana let out a sigh.  
"We have a serious problem."

* * *

Terra 2 "He really wants to build this ship?" Sayoko asked.  
Kensuke nodded as he continued to get ready for bed. Sayoko was already under the covers.  
"Mom is going to flip." Sayoko stated. "Exactly how long has this been running through the Shogun's head"  
Kensuke shrugged. "He mentioned it to me today. He knows that we're very close to the Maimyas"  
"Mostly because my brother is married to Lime." Sayoko commented.  
"Well, yes." Kensuke said, "Of course, he doesn't know exactly what your brother is. Which is just what your mother wanted"  
"Otaru, Lorelei, and Fuast are the only humans on this planet besides you, Sentaro, Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, as well as those four Marionettes that know about the Heavens and Gods and Demons. It's for the best"  
"I know." Kensuke said as he climbed into the bed beside his wife. "So you want to be there for his speech"  
Sayoko sighed as she snuggled against Kensuke, closing her eyes.  
"Mom will want to be there." Sayoko said, "The kids should probably go"  
"What about you"  
"If Mom is there, I really don't need to go. Besides, I'm not really that eager to hear a speech that's probably going to be played to death afterward." Sayoko was silent for a moment. Then she abruptly sat up.  
"What is it?" Kensuke asked.  
"I just realized." Sayoko muttered, "Mom doesn't know yet"  
"So"  
"She hates not knowing. That's why I'm on Terra 2, to inform her of things!." Sayoko climbed out of bed with a groan and walked to her communicator.

* * *

Heaven Belldandy stared across her desk at Mana and Mara.  
"Hacked"  
Mana nodded. "Anyone within the current administration has been accounted for. All we have left are those that are dead or missing"  
"And how many is that?" Belldandy asked.  
"Maybe around 200 or so." Mara replied.  
"200 or so?" Belldandy repeated.  
"We are unsure as to how many Rogue Demons were killed when the Angels blew up Hell." Mana replied, "Add to that those still missing from the retaking of Heaven... We have at the very least 200 missing"  
Belldandy sighed and rubbed her head. "And I thought the Rogue Demons were done with"  
"Technically they are." Mara said, "There has been no sign nor any activity that can be attributed to them at all"  
Belldandy looked up.  
"You just told me someone intentionally released the Tenshikui." The Goddess said, "Is this not what the Rogue Demons would do"  
Mara hesitated. "I can't really say yes or no. While releasing the Tenshikui would affect those deities that are currently living on Terra 2, it wouldn't hurt anyone else. Historically, while the Rogue's do attack the deities present, they also go affect the mortal population as well. Please note that last time they went directly after Lorelei"  
"True." Belldandy said, "Do you have any idea what they could possibly be up to this time"  
Mana and Mara both shook their heads.  
"There just isn't anything going on." Mara said, "Terra 2 has stabilized very well over the past twenty or so years. Earth is...well...Earth"  
"They must be up to something..." Belldandy muttered.  
Cayla then entered the office carrying a note. She walked up beside Belldandy and placed the note before the Elder Goddess. Belldandy picked up the note and scanned it. She then looked up at the two Demons.  
"The Shogun of Japoness is going to public ally announce his plans for building a spaceship to try and contact Earth in two days"  
Mana and Mara stared at Belldandy.  
"I assume this is the first time you've heard of this?" Belldandy asked.  
"Hell yes." Mana said, "I was just on Terra 2, same as you. Where is this information coming from"  
"Kensuke, via Sayoko. Too much was going on with Tenshikui for Kensuke to tell us in person"  
"What does this mean for Terra 2?" Mana asked.  
Belldandy tossed the note on her desk.  
"Right now, nothing. Until they actually begin construction of a ship, this is still just talk." Belldandy tapped her desk a moment. "I will be there on Terra 2 to hear this speech in person"  
"I should probably be there too." Mara said.  
"Might as well go too." Mana said, "Besides, we can go eat at that restaurant of Cherry's afterward"  
Belldandy smiled. "I'll see if Lind will let Dawn be my Valkyrie Escort. That way you can spend time with her too"  
Mana smiled, "You're such a wonderful person, you must be a Goddess or something"  
Belldandy laughed. "I haven't heard that line in years"  
Mara rolled her eyes. "...and I can go without hearing it ever again."

* * *

Two days later.  
The Shogun of Japoness glanced out the window over the gathering crowd of people. Already several of the television crews had begun to broadcast, the reporters telling people around the planet of the upcoming speech and speculation on what he would say. The television in the room was tuned to one such broadcast. He chuckled slightly as the reporter speculated that the Shogun was going to marry a girl that had been seen in his company several times.  
"So long as you keep seeing her, you're going to hear more of that"  
The Shogun turned and looked at Kensuke as he entered the room. Just behind him was Celes, as well as Baiko and Tamasaburo, the Imperial Guard.  
"I'm sure they'll talk just as much about this spacecraft as they will about my personal life." The Shogun replied, "How goes the preparations"  
"The crowd is being scanned as they enter." Celes reported, "Undercover agents will be mingled in with the crowd. Baiko and Tamasaburo will be roaming the rooftops, while the Chief and I will be flanking you on the balcony"  
The Shogun sighed. "I still think these precautions are unnecessary. These are vastly different times from those of my predecessors"  
"No matter what the times," Kensuke replied, "Some things still remain the same"  
"Of course." The Shogun said, "Such as Celes' beauty"  
Celes blushed. "Sir"  
"Oh come now." The Shogun said with a smile, "You're a Vampire! You don't age!." He then glanced at Kensuke. "It makes me wonder about your wife sometimes"  
Kensuke blinked. "Sir"  
"Oh come on Aida! She's what? In her forties now? The oldest of the Lorelei clones are only in their twenties!" The Shogun then pointed at Celes. "She shouldn't even be on this Planet! No other Vampires have ever been reported on Terra 2! You know why? Because we started the planet with only six people! You'd think they'd have noticed if someone had been drained of blood? A vampire couldn't last that long"  
The Shogun turned and walked to the window. He scanned the crowds until he spotted what he was looking for.  
"You know what else? Over there, those marionettes in the hooded robes. That one with the blue markings on it's face has been at every major speech I have given that has something to do with this planet! What's even more interesting is that your wife has the exact same markings on her face!" The Shogun whirled about and stared at Kensuke. "For someone who is supposed to be well informed of things, I seem to be missing some key information here"  
Kensuke stood still.  
"I really would like to know about your wife." The Shogun said, "As well as information about who that marionette out there belongs to"  
"There is no need for that"  
Everyone in the room turned to see an elderly Lorelei Maimya entering the room, followed closely by the Marionette Lime.  
"After your speech today I will gladly tell you everything you need to know." Lorelei said.  
The Shogun bowed to Lorelei.  
"You honor us with your presence today." The Shogun said softly, "The death of your husband has touched us all. You are in our prayers"  
"Thank you." Lorelei said, "I know I will see Otaru again on the other side." Lorelei looked out the window towards the crowds. "So now, exactly what do you plan on telling them today"  
The Shogun smiled. "Perhaps I will once you reveal to me the Identities of those robed marionettes out there"  
"It is not my secret to tell." Lorelei replied.  
"Oh?" The Shogun turned and looked at Kensuke. "Perhaps you could invite them up here as it is their secret I wish to know"  
Kensuke looked over at Celes. She gave him a weak smile and shrugged. Kensuke looked back at the Shogun.  
"Yes sir."

* * *

"Quit pushing"  
"I'm not pushing. You're hogging all the space"  
"You can see fine where you are"  
"No I can't"  
"You can too"  
"Can not"  
"Can to"  
"Grandma! Tell Kristine to move her big butt out of the way"  
"My butt is not big! Grandma! Sentaro is calling me fat"  
"You are fat"  
"Am not! You take that back"  
Belldandy sighed and held the bridge of her nose. Beside her, Mara, Mana, and Dawn chuckled.  
"I'm glad I was an only child." Dawn muttered.  
"Hush." Mana said, "I always wanted a sister or a brother"  
"Really"  
"Yeah. Though Sayoko is kind of a sister to me"  
"Grandma"  
"Grandma"  
Belldandy whirled about and glared at her grandchildren. Both recoiled back from her gaze.  
"Mom"  
Belldandy turned and looked at Keima who was standing next to Lime.  
"Getting mad at them isn't going to help anything"  
"I'm not..." Belldandy started to say, but she stopped, realizing if she continued, she would be telling a lie.  
Keima turned and looked at his niece and nephew.  
"You two settle down now and stop annoying your Grandmother." He then smirked, "Otherwise I'll have to tell your mother you've been bad and she'll punish you"  
Sentaro paled. Keima frowned slightly, trying to figure out why he wasn't getting the same reaction from Kristine. Then something clicked.  
"...And you'll have to do it without magic"  
Now Kristine paled. Keima smiled and looked back at his mother. Belldandy just shook her head.  
"Mrs. Morisato"  
Belldandy turned along with Keima to see Celes Victoria standing before them.  
"The Shogun wants to see you." Celes said.  
"What for?" Belldandy asked.  
"He spotted you from the castle. He's seen you at every major speech he's done, and he's getting curious." Celes sighed, "We may have to let him in on a few secrets, he's started to ask the hard questions"  
Belldandy closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Then it's time that he received the answers he seeks."

* * *

The Shogun sat staring out the window, patiently waiting for the Vampire to return. Sitting nearby was Lorelei, the Marionette Lime, and Kensuke.  
Finally the door opened as Celes led a group of eight people into the room. Two of them wore dark blue hooded robes, two more wore black hooded robes. The last four wore regular Japoness dress. In fact, the Shogun recognized them as Lorelei's daughter Lime and her husband Keima, as well as the children of Kensuke and his wife.  
"Shogun Ieyasu the 16th," Celes said aloud, "May I present the Lady Belldandy and Valkyrie Dawn of the Heavens, and Ladies Mana and Mara of Hell"  
The Shogun's eyes widened as the four that were hooded removed their hoods to reveal four of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
"Goddesses?" The Shogun finally asked when he was able to speak.  
"Not all of us." Mara mumbled.  
The Shogun turned and looked at Kensuke.  
"Your wife is a Goddess"  
Kensuke nodded.  
"Yes sir"  
The Shogun looked back at Belldandy.  
"How long have you been watching us"  
"We have watched you from the dawn of Humanity." Belldandy replied, "Here, we have watched since humanity first walked this planet"  
"Why do you show yourself now"  
"Because of you." Belldandy replied, "You have questioned Celes presence here as well as questioned my son-in-law concerning his wife. I ask that you keep knowledge of our existence a secret. For it would harm the faith of your people here on Terra 2"  
The shogun nodded his head. "What brings you here this day? Why do you show up at only my important speeches"  
"I was charged with watching over this planet by Kami-sama." Belldandy replied, "My family and I have protected this planet from Demons and other things as best we could." Belldandy then smiled. "I know what you are going to announce today. I wished to be here to see it"  
The Shogun nodded. "And so you shall."

* * *

Sayoko sat down on the couch in her home and pulled out the book Mana had lent her. A quick glance at the clock showed that the Shogun's speech would be starting soon.  
With a sigh, the Goddess opened the book to where she last left off. After all, she knew what the speech was about.  
Nothing else interesting was going to happen.

* * *

The Shogun stepped out onto the balcony to the cheers of the crowd, followed closely behind by Lorelei, Belldandy, and the rest. The Shogun moved forward to the podium, while the rest remained a respectful distance behind him.. Celes and Kensuke immediately moved towards the corner to keep and eye on the crowd for any possible signs of trouble. Baiko and Tamasaburo could just be made out leaping from rooftop to rooftop.  
"Today is a great day!" the Shogun began, "A day which will set the course of our future"  
The crowd cheered in response.

* * *

The figure moved quickly along the rooftop carrying a case. It quickly knelt down on a spot almost exactly across from the balcony the Shogun was speaking from some distance away. Far below, people milled about as the Shogun spoke, but the figure didn't listen. Instead, it set the case down and opened it. Red eyes took in the sight of the disassembled weapon. Hands reached forth and quickly assembled and loaded the gun. A sight was attached and the figure lay down on the roof, pointing the weapon towards the castle.  
A red eye stared through the sight, lining up the cross hairs on the Shogun.

* * *

Baiko stopped her patrol for a moment to look around. The Shogun was still speaking and the crowd cheered during each pause. So far, everything was going well, no sign of trouble. Then, a glint of sunlight caught her eye. She turned and zoomed in on the source. There on a roof top, a man lay prone with a rifle tight against his shoulder, readying to fire. She immediately started towards the man even before she had finished triangulating what he was aiming at.  
A second later, she had that too.

* * *

Kensuke was looking down at a bunch of smiling children when Baiko's voice crackled out of his radio.  
"Sniper spotted sector 2. Target Shogun"  
Kensuke turned at the same time as Celes.  
Both raced towards the Shogun.

* * *

Movement caught his eye, both in his peripheral, as well as in the scope. The figure's finger tightened on the trigger. Baiko slammed into the man, just as the gun fired off three shots.

* * *

Sayoko froze.  
The book she had been reading fell from her hands to the floor with a loud thump. The Goddess stood up, her eyes wide. She took three steps before collapsing to the floor.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed into the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The crowd turned automatically towards the sound of gunfire. A collective gasp went out as they saw both Baiko and the shooter falling towards the ground. Both man and Marionette hit hard, but only the marionette stood up. Baiko rolled the man over. Surprisingly, he still lived, even though Baiko's sensors said he could not.  
"You're too late." The man hissed, his eyes softly glowing red. "It has already begun"  
"What has?" Baiko asked.  
"The first shot..." The man said, "In the new war against Heaven"  
With a loud cackled, black smoke came forth from the man's mouth, ears and eyes. It floated off towards the sky before vanishing.  
Baiko replayed what she had just seen in her memory. She was about to replay it a second time when a scream was heard over the crowd. A second scream joined in, followed by hundreds more. Baiko turned and looked up towards the balcony the Shogun had just been speaking at.  
Blood was splattered all across the wall and door behind the podium. From Baiko's view, several people were down on the floor of the balcony, yet it was far enough away she could not tell who.  
Then the call for medical assistance went out.

* * *

Author's notes:  
First before you all freak out, yes there is another story coming.  
BUT Due to my impending move to another state (Florida) as well as a new job, I will not be able to post it for a few weeks. Even then, I won't have the internet access I have had, so there may be long periods of nothing posted.  
Not to worry, I'll be using that time to work on other stories that have been under way.  
See you all on the flip side.  
Slayer. 


End file.
